Be Brave for One Last Time
by Pups3942
Summary: Upon stumbling into an abandoned house, Italy quickly realizes that this house plays no joke. The unusual house contains a dark secret that kills anyone who tries to invoke its secret, at the same time, feeds on the fear of its current inhabbitants. How can Italy get out and also save his friends from dying?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Ve… Ve... Ve..." The Italian panted hard. He turned around to see if the 'monster' was still chasing him. It was. He could still see its shadows lurking behind the door. He sprang up and dashed again. He broke out into sweat and the beads of perspiration that formed on his forehead flowed into his eyes. It stung.

He felt breathless, his breathing was labored… The sounds of footsteps are getting louder. 'Thump th-thump thump th-thump'. The brunette desperately tries to quiken his spped. He tripped over a lifed wooden floor plank and landed with a heavy thud. "Argh…" he groaned.

'Thump th-thump thump th-thump' the sound of footsteps are booming now. The Italian struggled to pull himself up. He followed the pathway of the abandoned house. The floor creaked with every step he took. He turned at the edge and ran in a limping sort of way. Alas! It's a dead end!

The Italian frantically looked around. His breathing was so loud that it echoed in the abandoned house. The brunette pressed his back against the wall and prepared for the worst, which have yet to come…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The moonlight shimmered in the darkness. Cool air could be felt… The Italian almost broke into a cry. But he willed himself to remain silent.

He glanced out of the window located high in the wall. The moon was high in the sky, daybreak is coming. He wrapped himself with his arms and sat at the corner, which made him look like a shivering ball. He prayed hard that the 'monster' will leave him alone.

His Body ached from the sudden intensive workout done, he'd never ran so much before. The cuts and bruises on him began to fell sore. He could still hear the creature's slow approach as if it's purposely done it to intimidate the already frightened brunette. 'Thump… Th-thump… Thump… Th-thump…'

The panicky Italian cowered in the corner and covered his ears, "Go away… Go away…" He didn't know how long he'd said it, but his throat felt dry, his voice was hoarse. The Italian felt vulnerable, he was weak, he could barely open his eyes or move his limbes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pups: Hi, this is actually my first time writing and posting, hence I'm trying my best to get used to this. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please do leave reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

When he finally struggled to look up, he realized that there was light, soft rays of sunlight in the sky. It will soon be daytime. Odd, the footsteps seems to be gone…

Confused, he forced himself up onto his two feet and staggered for a moment. The brunette felt dazed and he slumped back down, breathless.

He breathes heavily and the sound of his labored breathing echoed in the house. The Italian groaned as he turned. Pain overwhelmed his body. With one last hard try, he hauled himself. Unstable on his own two feet, he leaned on the wall for support.

Room by room, he searched. But in the midst of cloud and dust, he found nothing. Nothing except bloodied footprints, big and small. The brunette shuddered.

He tried to recall what has exactly taken place, but the throbbing veins near the temple were the only replies. The doors creaked open as the brunette gently pushed them open before peeking in. There was nothing.

The Italian strudded to the main hall before turning into another aisle. Strange, he thought. He was sure that the room was in a mess last night due to the chase from the terror that live within. But everything was placed nicely. No broken glass, no torn sofa, not a single damage could be found. It was just as it looked when he stumbled upon this place.

He shook the thought out of his head. Suddenly, there was a deafening sound of something crashing in the room at the corner of the opposite aisle. Trembling, he crept towards the sound.

He kept his fingers crossed behind his back. He pulled out his hand, fingers raw and sore, he ran them over to the door handle… The brunette struggled to push the handle. All his energy has left him.

With a soft click, the door swung open. Like the other rooms, this room was unusually neat. Had what happened last night been a drean? No. The Italian was wounded, tired, vulnerable. This is happening. This is real.

He cocked his head and glanced around, He swore that the sound has emerged from here, But nothing was amiss… The room was like a mini office suite. A long work table laid in front of the beautiful glass-windows. It has a long brown, leathered sofa at the side with a huge cupboard sitting beside it. The grandfather clock chimed. The brunette looked at it. 12 O'clock. Time was really racing. He thought he had just witnessed sun rise. Isn't it? The bathroom door creaked. The edgy Italian turned to face the door. What lies within?

* * *

><p><strong>Pups: There might be grammar and spelling mistake, I'm so sorry about that. Please do review? Reviews make me happy :D Thank you. Keep waggin'<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Pups: Happy wags to my readers! This a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Each step he took, he felt that his heart is pounding 100 miles per hour against his chest. He didn't have to break out in perspiration, he was already soaked in his sweat.

He pushed the door open. There, lying in a pool of bllod, was the German. His body was twisted, his blonde hair was streaked red with blood. His eyes were rolled back behind his head. "NEE! DOITSU!"

The Italian hobbled towards his best friend and shook him hard. His eyes welled up with tears. "Doitsu! Doitsu…" In the background, under his crying, sinister laughter could be heard. As the poor brunette wept over the loss of his bestie, the grandfather clock chimed again. This time the hour hand is pointing at 6, and the minute hand at 12. Time certainly was moving at an unusual speed. The day passed as if 24 hours was compressed into 5 hours.

Nightfall will soon come. And It'll be dark again. The Italian hugged the lifeless German for what it seemed to be the last. Then he stood up and attempted to carry the German out with him. But he couldn't. He had no energy left. Then, it happened again.

The front door creaked. The shutters shut closed with a loud thud. The room was dark again. The air was chilly, his warm breath formed visible vapour which dispersed into the air. The brunette slowly turned his aching body, his back facing his bestie. Nothing was there. Yet…

SUDDENLY, he felt an icy hand gripped his neck tightly. The ice cod fingers were choking him. With a wheezing yelp, he jumped around. The Italian's eyes met HIS. There he was, his best friend, he rose from the dead. The German's eyes were still rolled back behind his head. Blood was still pouring out with every action the German made. The Italian looked at his now zombie friend.

The brunette used whatever was restored of his energy and made a run for it. Tears welled up in his eyes. The tear dorps flew across his face as he ran. " Doitsu! Doitsu…Doi…" He cried but willed himself to be silent. The loss of hs best friend broke his heart, now, the zombie friend of his is going to kill him. The Italian felt his heart being torn to shreds.

After quite a run, he hear the German's footsteps no more. More confusion hit the already confused brunette. How was this all these all happening?! Replaced by the German's still, booming footsteps, was the 'monster's' footsteps. The Italian swore that it was the 'monster from the previous night. It has to be… He listened hard, over his labored breathing. No, it was. He was sure of it. Beads of perspiration dripped down from his forehead. His shirt clung onto him like superglue. The brunette was starving, worn out out, wounded. He was vulnerable. " Thump… Th-thump… Thump… Th-thump…"It was creeping closer. He had to run. And he had to survive this night, like he did before. But now, he cannot based it on luck. He needed proper technique. This is where all the trainings from the German come in handy.

The Italian made a run for it, tripping and bumping into things after very turn. The mansion is a deadly maze. He needed to find the master bedroom. He was sure of it. The masters of this unusual house will know everything.

The old cuts are now raw and bleeding again. The brunette peeked into every room he came across. Each was different from one another, but none was the room he was asking for. After a sharp turn after climbing the stairs, he was face to face with the most eerie part of the house. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The floor was dusty, the air was damp. And there in the darkest corner, was a room with the biggest door he had ever seen in this house, excluding the main door.

He inhaled the stale air, and strudded towards the door. This is it, the Italian thought. The usual cowardly brunette seemed to have transformed. He was bold now. He needs to be brave to survive.

He locked his finger onto the handle, and with one hard push, the door opened with a click. A loud screech was heard. It sounded angry, upset. It sounded painful. Was this the key to get out of here?

* * *

><p><strong>Pups: Hehe, this marks the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, they make my tail wag :D Thanks<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **_

The screech lasted for about 30 seconds, it sounded like the creature that made this sound was in agony. The screech sent spine chilling feelings to the brunette. The brunette's hair on the neck stood up, he shivered. As soon as the room was in full view, he gasped. The room was humongous. The room was about 1500 rule wide! (0.495km) It had bookshelves so tall that the brunette felt like he was surrounded by mountains.

On the long brown work table, a book was opened. It seemed as if the owners of this house just disappeared into thin air. The Italian blew the dust and began reading. As he did that, his eyes grew wide, mouth agape. "Gosh! No way!" he breated.

As the brunette's eyes darted frantically across the page, the foot steps of the 'monster' grew louder. "Monster unleashed… Protects… Secret… Know… Day and night… Grandfather clock… Time… Rewind… Darkness stronger… But… Must die… Chances… Unlimited…" The Italian managed to lock these few words into his head.

He grabbed the book and made a run for it. Hoping to be able to conceal himself until he figured a way out. The only major odd against him was time.

_"__3 hours of daybreak, 7 hours of night_

_If thy may survive,_

_Thy must think hard._

_10 hours represent the 10 weakness spread out to 10 special days._

_Find them if you dare!"_

This extract from the book was the only clue for the Italian now.

"7 hours of night… 7 hours of night… 7 hours of night…" the Italian thought hard as he ran. He was deep in thought that he missed the steps of stairs and tumbled down. "Argh!" his yelp echoed around the house. "Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!" it sounded like running, the 'monster' had heard him!

The panicky brunette picked up the book and leapt up, only to fall again. He had sprained his ankle. Now he cannot rely on speed to save him. He needed a better plan.

He shut his eyes... Images of the house flashed in his mind._ Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_ The brunette breathed. With a huge push, he lifted himself up and staggered down the steps.

He has always seen the monster lurking in the dark, but never once in the light. Perhaps it was afraid of light? The Italian shrugged off the thought and headed towards the north wing of the house. Although the lazy brunette has tried to escape all trainings set by his spartan german friend, he has still learnt quite a number of skills there. "ve~ can we go ice skating instead? How about pasta for lunch?" these were one of the few questions the redhaired brunette will usually ask the sunshine blond. "No!" the German would say. "You can run really fast when the English troops are after you. But I don't see why you can only run for less than half that speed in trainings. " This was something that always troubled the German. He will always worry for his forever cheerful friend. These memories brought tears back into the Italian's eyes. His vision blurred for a moment. But thanks to that, he had found the first clue that might lead to his safety. Either that, or it was a trap. But he had to risk it all, there isn't a choice now.

Scratched onto the floor was an arrow about ten centimetres long, pointing forward, to the north wing. He glanced up. "huh?" the Italian shook his head to clear his thoughts. He thought he had just saw his ally, the ninja like Japanese running into a room. How can this happen? There was only one answer. His mind was toying with him. The longer he stayed in the house, the faster he would go crazy.

Nevertheless, the brunette crept towards the room, keeping as silent as possible. He peeked in. Bingo! It was exactly what he was looking for! This room was the darkest ever that could be found. No signs of life showed, it smelled like decay. Exactly what any creature of the darkside would love. "The best hiding spot is right under your enemies nose. It's like hiding in their shadow, using a part of them against them. Remember that" these words of wisdom from the German came in useful. The monster will definitely not search for him here, unless it could sense the Italian's fear. There's no losing out now, the plan has got to work. The brunette has only bought himself a little more time. Hopefully enough to figure out the first weakness of the monster, on the correct day as well. He crept into the darkest corner which may conceal him and crouched down, keeping his fingers crossed. With that, he opened the book and began scanning through the important details. He could not hear the monster at all now, hopefully it's far away. The Italian needed luck to be with him. Luck is all he needs now...

_'The chimes of the oldest clock._  
><em>He reminds you of the time.<em>  
><em>Be quick and stealthy<em>  
><em>And you'll need your mind<em>  
><em>The clock chimes once<em>  
><em>The clock chimes twice<em>  
><em>There well hidden in your own reflection,<em>  
><em>Might save your life'<em>

The oldest clock, there are many old clocks in this house but the oldest? He reminds you of time? Why would a clock be refered as a he? The Italian wrecked his brain. This was the first clue to finding the first weakness. He, oldest... "ve~ I wish grandpa was here to help me" the Italian hoped. Wait a minute! Its the grandfather clock. Grandfather equals old, grandfather, he! There is only one grandfather clock in this house and the brunette knew exactly where to go.

He flipped to the page which states :_ Time is not on your side, people are dying..._

_'The second day after your first night, your best friend dies. The third day after your second night, you second friend dies. This will go on until you have successfully escaped. However, there is a way to save them._

**_* The clock chimes at sunset,_**  
><strong><em>The clocks chimes thrice<em>**  
><strong><em>You've to be prepared<em>**  
><strong><em>To turn back time<em>**  
><strong><em>Tick tock tick tock<em>**  
><strong><em>Hear this thrice<em>**  
><strong><em>Then you'll say I'll turn back time*<em>**

_This allows you to turn back time, to the time when you first stumbled upon this house. Your friends will be saved if you are quick, however, no matter what you do, someone.. Will... Die... Weaknesses found will still remain, creature's wounds will not heal. However, the creature grows stronger with every try of time travel. Use these to your advantage and seek out the vital ten. '_

Turn back time! Does this mean 'Doitsu' will revive? Odd, he was sure the room was really stuffy when he got here, why is there wind now? The Italian glanced up from his book. His eyes grew wide and he held his breath. 'That's it. Game over. ' the brunette thought as his brown eyes met with a blood red pair.

* * *

><p>The brunette's heart thumped hard against his chest. The blood red eyes blinked. The brunette began to feel blood shooting up to his brain, in a moment of blur, he fainted with a loud thud, his head hitting the edge of a table. He laid there, his head almost buried in the pool of blood that formed under his head.<p>

A small nudge on his left cheek woke him up. The brunette felt groggy as he tried to get up. "argh..." he groaned and rubbed his head where he had hit last night. A small yelp escaped his mouth as his hand brushed across the wound. He stared down at the dried blood around him. Its a wonder to how he's still alive, given that he had lost an unimaginable amount of blood. "hah! You won't kill me yet!" the brunette laughed, staring at his blood. "not before I save my friends" The room was still dark, which meant it might still be night, unless he was lucky to be down for many hours and still survive. Amazingly, the monster did not smell his blood and come... "Wait!" the Italian breathed, breaking his former chain of thought. "what exactly happened last night?"

His temples are throbbing, as if meant to distract him from thinking. He remembering seeing eyes. Red. Eyes. That means that the monster found him, isn't it? Then why haven't he died already? He searched the room for the book and found it under the bed beside him. Whoever who came last night didn't come to stop him from finding out more information that's for sure. He leaned onto the bed frame for support as his head was killing him. But that can't stop him from finding more information. The brunette flipped open the book and continued searching. This time, determined to understand what had happened last night, he searched under a different column, 'inhabitants'. He needed to know who, exactly, lived here.

He flipped to that page and stared for a moment before giving a nervous chuckle. The page was empty except for a few squiggles. What did he expect? The owners to keep details on themselves? Ha this was riddiculous. He closed the book and glanced at the tiny window sitted at the top corner of the room. The room was getting a shade brighter than black. It must be dawn now. The brunette stretched his head towards the door to listen for sounds. Same as the previous day, he heard nothing at dawn. With that, he leapt shakily up to his feet and strudded out of the door.

He leaned on the wall for support as he walked. As he'd expected, the place became clean and neat once more. Wanting to save his friend, he rushed to where the grandfather clock is, despite the pain the brunette is in, his heart is determined. While bracing himself from another fall down the stairs, the Italian heard a loud thud. That was all that got him running. It came from the kitchen. He flung himself from the arm rest of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He saw nothing at first, but a slight movement caught his eyes. "I...ta...lia... " a voice gasped, in pain. On the floor was the Italian's other best friend, the ninja like Japanese, who was always very quiet. The brunette turned. The Japanese was blood all over. He had claw marks all over his face and deep wounds on his limbs and the light in his eyes are almost gone. Who would have done this to the asian?

The Japanese's movements seemed like they were controlled. Lying on the floor spread eagle, with tummy on the floor, the Japanese body was flung over by an invisible force. The brunette could only watch in awe. It happened so fast! In the blink of an eye, the intestines of the Japanese was ripped out. Leaving the poor asian crying out in pain. The breathing of the raven haired asian slowed as he kept his gaze on the brunette. He is gone, life has left him.

"Nee! Ni-hon! No! " the brunette rushed to the Japanese. He had watched his friend die, in front of him, within seconds and he could do nothing. "argh! Noooo! Ni-hon! Doitsu! Argh!" the Italian bawled. Tears streamed down his dirty face. Staring up at nothing, he screamed "Enough! Enough! I'll get you! I swear! No one else dies! You hear me?! I'll defeat you! For doitsu! For ni-hon! " with that the brunette kissed the forehead of his friend and walked over to the room where the German died and stood in front of the grandfather clock.

The clock chimes at sunset, he remembered. But its better to be here early. His eyes darted across the room to ensure that it is safe for the time being and whipped out his book. "the first weakness is seen in your reflection" he noted, remembering he had read something like that. He stared at the glass on the clock in front of him. There clearly shows his reflection. He was the scruffiest looking person now, he stated. Further more, he stinks from the sweat, and dust. And blood. He was starving, thirsty. He smacked his dry lips, causing them to tear and bleed. He sucked on his blood.

Something else in the reflection moved, something that was not in this room. With more focus, the brunette realised that it was a tuff of fur. Black, rough fur. It must have belonged to the monster. But how would he get it? Its in the reflection and not the real room. "I must be crazy" he said as he stretched his hand towards the glass. His hands went straight through, grabbing what he needed to get. The Italian gasped. It shouldn't be surprising. This is in fact, an unusual house. As he pulled his hand out, a loud screech was heard. A loud painful, angry screech. This is the first weakness. The Italian kept it safely in one of his pockets on his coat and buttoned the pocket.

It is now sunset. The clock chimed. Thrice. Tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock... "I'll turn back time. To the time before doitsu died"...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Featherpool16 for your review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span>**_

The second hand continued to move. Nothing has happened. Then the room began to swirl. Colours of the room merged, and the brunette was wobbly in the knees. The Italian dropped to his knees and thrusted his hand forward to break his fall. He was panting, perspiration kept flowing down his now ashen face. After about a few seconds of dizziness. The room stopped moving. The brunette glanced back up at the clock. Three o'clock. In the morning.

Now's his chance. He turned his back to the clock and searched the bathroom where the German friend of his was first found. Sure enough, there he was, face ashen, his once ocean blue eyes looked up and faced the brunette. They were now dull. The German was hung up by his collar on the wall. His head slumped back down. "Doitsu! " the Italian exclaimed as he ran over to the German and helped him down. The sunshine blond hugged the Italian as he broke down. The brunette has never seen Doitsu so vulnerable before. "Nee doitsu" the brunette returned his hug as he pat the German's back, consoling him. "It's ok, I'm here now..." The Italian wondered what had the sunshine blond been through, when did he arrive? When was he tortured? But by the look of it, the German has been broken.

"Italia..." the German cried between sniffles. He glanced up and locked his blue eyes with the Italian. "Don't leave me... Please..." His eyes portrayed shock, terror. From what the brunette knows, the German was a fearless person who will always stand up to protect him, no matter what the situation was. "Doitsu..." the Italian glanced at the German with pity, hurt and anger. Whoever who'd done this to his friend will pay. A drop of water dropped onto the German's hair. The brunette stared in awe. No, not now, he couldn't cry now. He aided the German up. And supported the trembling blond. It was unusual, almost never, to see the German in this state. It was heart breaking to see it.

With the German's hand over his shoulder, he carefully brought the his friend to the kitchen. Weird things happened, yes. But that ain't gonna stop him from surviving this. Since they are stuck here, they have to eat or drink something, or they will all die before surviving this mayhem. He had to take the risk, I mean there were people living here before so it can't be that bad right? The brunette took a cup and filled it with water from the tap. He gulped it down. Gosh he was thirsty. He drank another five cups, before refilling one for the German. The German reached for the cup with shaky hands. He was now sitted beside the Italian. The Italian got up to search for food and came back with a can of biscuits. "We'll have to make do with this." he mentioned to the German, while still being alert, although most of his energy was drained.

The German's eyes were distant. Then he suddenly went bonkers, shouting and pushing something invisible frantically. "AARGGHHH GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AAAAHHH!" "Doitsu!" the Italian dropped the tin of biscuits and ran over to stop the German from inflicting harm on himself. "DOITSU! Stop! Please! Stop!" The brunette wept as he hugged the German, begging him to stop. "I'm here! No one will hurt you! I'm here! I'm here... I'm here..." tears were overflowing in the Italian's eyes. It really hurts to see his strong willed friend break down, horrified, broken. The German calmed down a little before hugging the brunette back.

"Doitsu, you will be fine. I'm here to protect you" the brunette wept as he tried to console the German, remembering these were words that the sunshine blond will usually say to him. He took the tin and gave the German some biscuits as he began to ponder and set up a plan for later on. For now, replenishing their energy is the most important thing.

* * *

><p>They ate in silence, except for the occasional need to console the traumatized German. When it seemed that he has calmed down, the brunette decided to probe into his matters, slowly so as to not shock the blond further. "Nee, Doitsu?" the Italian inquired. The German turned his head to face him.<p>

"Doitsu, are you ok now? How are you feeling?"

"Yes... I'm ok. "

"Will you... Tell me what happened just now?"

That was all it took to drive the German almost crazy. His eyes grew wide and frantically grabbed his once slicked back hair and pulled it. "No! Argh! " The brunette jumped up and hugged the blond. "Ve~ Doitsu! Sorry! Don't do this!" "It.. It vas here... It took me... Took me... And..." the German paused to take a breath, "it tried to kill me" Tears streamed down his face. His hair was now down and messy, and had fringe almost covering his eyes. "Nee, doitsu... " the brunette hugged the German tighter to comfort him. "so that's what he was trying to fight off just now. It's the monster, still fresh in his memories. His memories..." the Italian pondered.

"It'll be ok. I'm here for you. But you'll have to be strong like before. " the Italian said, although he knows that the German will never be the same again. He ruffled the German's hair before combing it backwards to slick it up like how the German always does his hair. However the hair falls back down. The blond nodded, though his eyes still very clearly portrays fear.

The grandfather clock chimes. It chimes thrice. It chimes three more time. Six o'clock. The brunette held the German's hand. "Doitsu? We're going to save ni-hon. Are you ready? I'll protect you. I promise." the brunette's eyes locked into the German's. The blond nodded, slowly regaining himself.

The Italian took in a deep breath, with a sense of relief that his bestie is slowly relaxing himself. However, will he break down, yet again, when night falls? Or will he be able to skip the nights by turning back time? Impossible, there are weaknesses to be found at night. Hand in hand, they walked to the grandfather clock. Its sunset.

There they stared, for about half an hour later, the entire night mayhem will begin once more. The brunette breathed in the stale air, tomorrow, he'll have to prevent the Japanese from dying. But will he be able to survive this night now that he had someone else to look after? He honestly didn't know. He was deprived of at least three days of sleep. Sleep seemed like what he needed now. The Italian glanced over at the German. "Doitsu, let's go, we need to hide" The sunshine blond nodded and followed closely beside the Italian, their hands still interlocked. "I'll protect you. I will. " the Italian assured as they head towards the room where he'd hidden the night before.

* * *

><p>As they walked, the brunette tried to fill in to the German, things that had happened while he was here. The sunshine blond could only listen in awe. Remembering that the Italian was once a coward, constantly crying for help, and always trying to skip trainings, he has grown a lot now. It surprised him how the tables were now turned around, the Italian protecting him while he hid behind the brunette for safety due to some traumatizing events. Still he hoped to be the brunette's hero, to save him and protect him once more. But first, he'll have to let go of that initial fear. The brunette has gone through a lot, too much in his opinion. He let go of the brunette's hand and walked along side him. Slowly regaining himself, he stood tall beside the smaller man, an indication shown to protect the other.<p>

"Doitsu..." the brunette smiled, his friend becoming who he was, he has let go of his fear. Deep inside him, he wanted to know how the creature actually looked like, for he has never seen it, not face to face at least. It was always hiding in the dark. He decided he'll keep that question in mind and ask it later perhaps. He led the German to the room that he went the night before. However they stopped when they reached the door. There was a tiny creature, ok maybe not so tiny, it was a creature the size of a monkey. It had a long tail with a tuff of fur at the end of the tail, its ears were like those of devils and it was covered in short grey fur. It was back facing the duo, and it seemed to be eating something. The brunette kept the German behind his back as he edged nearer to have a look. A small gasp escaped his mouth. It was desperately trying to lick off the dried pool of blood the brunette had left behind. Having heard the noise, the creature slowly turned his back. Its eyes were glowing red and its mouth twitched into an evil grin.

"GWYAAACKKK!" The creature screeched as it prepared to pounce on the duo. It's nostrils, which were located on its forehead in between the eyes flared, as if sniffing for something in particular. At that moment, the book which was with the Italian the whole time glowed really brightly. It took off after the Italian. Sensing that the blood it was trying to devour came from the brunette. "Aahh! " the brunette ran as he swung the book to the German. "Doitsu! Read! Hurry!" as he said that, the approaching sound of the monster could be heard. Thump th-thump, thump th-thump... Gosh! With two monsters now hot on his heels, will he survive the night? "Doitsu! Hurry!" the Italian shouted as he still has not heard a word from the German. The creature was fast and very agile, constantly using its tail to balance itself while chasing at a high speed.

The German shook his head to clear the shock he'd just received. The brunette was running faster than those during trainings! "Hmph!" he thought. But quickly resumed his composure and did as the brunette instructed him to, while trying to catch up. The moment he opened the book, it flipped to a particular page that was causing the glow. On the left page was a picture of the creature chasing the Italian. Using his loud voice, he read "The Vicar Cretakurnigel, aka grey monkey devil, feeds on the blood of its prey. Males have red eyes while females have green. The Vicar Cretakurnigel is a creature that yearns love and can be very loyal to those that care for it! Note: it can be pretty childish and cheeky once it comes to know you. " With that, the brunette stopped running, turned and, with out spread arms, faced the Vicar Cretakurnigel. "Italia! What are you doing?!" the German shouted when he sees this.

"Grr..." the creature let out a small purring like sound as he skided to a stop. "Gywah?" the creature tilted its head, his eyes no longer those of a predator but ovalish like a cute animal. It's totally confused to why it's prey stopped to offer a hug. "Italia back off!" the blond shouted and attempted to attack the Vicar Cretakurnigel. "No! Doitsu! " The Italian stopped the German just in time. He bent down and thrusts his hand out, egging for the creature to sniff it. It took a step forward and sniffed. "Grrrwaa..." it purred as the brunette caressed his fluffy head. "Momo..." the brunette said as he caressed the creature. It purred in response. "Haha you like that name eh? Momo." the brunette smiled as he picked Momo up. His hands brushed over a rough area on his back and Momo let out a painful cry. The brunette examined its back carefully. There were a pair of wings, so small that it camouflaged with the fur. One of the wings was scraped and is still raw. "Awww. I'll fix that for you later alright?" the Italian cooed.

The German stood in awe. How did the Italian know that that would gain the creature's trust? It doesn't matter now. With a new ally, they might have higher chances of surviving this. Too engrossed in all this commotion, they weren't aware of the larger monster standing behind them. When the German realised it, it was too late. Before he could even say "Italia!" the monster lashed out at the unaware brunette, sending him flying a distance. The metallic smell of blood filled the air. Momo battle cries were raised as he attacked the monster who had just harmed his new found friend. Weak flapping of Momo's wings were heard, along with various scratching sounds and cries of agony by the monster. It seemed that Momo was too agile for the monster to catch up. While the creatures fight, the sunshine blond raced over to the Italian's limp body. He was bleeding profusely. Large claw marks stretched from the brunettes upper back (below the neck) all the way to right above the tail bone. The German gasp at the marks, they were huge. This means that the monster is, too, humongous. The German piggybacked the brunette, hoping not to harm him anymore and ran. He wasn't familiar with the house, but he knew he needed to get to somewhere safe.

The torn clothes of the brunette was covered in red, blood. Dripping from the shirt, the blood left a red trail as the German ran. The pang of metallic smell is not getting milder. This means that the Italian may bleed to death! The sunshine blond quicken his speed. Fluttering of wings are heard and soon after, Momo was seen. He too had blood on his claws. He screeched anxiously as he flew down to the Italian's back and pulled out a shiny sharp object. It was the monster's claw. The German grabbed it and slid it in his pocket, not giving it a second thought. Momo tugged the German's collar and flew ahead of him, egging the blond to follow it. The German followed, he was now anxious to save his friend, who had saved his life. He owed his life to the brunette. He could feel the brunette's heartbeat becoming shallower. "Italia... Don't give up. Stay a little stronger! We're almost there!" the German shouted, though he was clueless to where he was going. "Italia... Stay stronger please. A little more..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R please ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Momo flew ahead before crashing into a pillar. Its wings can't hold him any more. "GWYACK!" As he sniffed the limp brunette, his expression grew from concern to plain anxiety. Sensing something wrong, the German lay the Italian down and it suddenly seemed clear to him, why Momo was so anxious. The brunette was not breathing. "No! No!" the German panicked, though he clearly understands that now it isn't the time to do so. The monster does not seem close now. **

**Momo stared at the German and screeched at him before leaping away. "Hey! Is that what friends are for?!" scowled the German. He turned to face his lifeless friend. He shook him lightly. "Italia... Italia?!" he wasn't really the type to cry but his tears dropped lightly on the Italian's cheek. The German's arms were also bloodied with the brunette's blood from the handling. He leaned down to hug his friend, who was so taken away, INJUSTICE! How can this happen to such a sweet, cheerful young man? He's only nineteen, but his life taken away like that. No! As he leaned down, the book he kept in the pocket of his coat fell out and landed on the floor with a thud. The tear strickened face looked up. He remembered the brunette referred to it quite often. **

**He flipped the book open. A new page has been 'printed', just like every time when a new incident happen, it goes into the book, like a book of records but it provides information instead. There is a picture. The book slips out of the German's hands as he let out a gasp. It was a picture of what's happening now. It was a picture of the lifeless brunette.  
>"Death cannot be escaped to those who don't want it.<br>But the taste of friendship will save him.  
>It seems so near yet so far<br>Difficult to seek but easy to use"  
>His eyes scrolled down lower, and he read the words in small fonts. "you've already used it if you haven't guessed,<br>Think again and you'll save your friend."**

**"I've used it?" the German said in awe as he still grasped the brunette close to him. He laid his chin softly on the brunette's wet hair and closed his eyes. Momo leapt back, with a black berry in his mouth. He stuffed it into the brunette's mouth and made the German lay him down again. With the German's head above the Italian's, Momo caressed the German's cheek, causing him to tear again. His tear fell again, into the brunette's dry, pale lips. The German's hands gripped the Italian's hand tightly. "Italia... Hmm? Italia?" He swore he felt the Italian gripped him back. "Italia?" he probed. "D...Doitsu..."...**

**His eyelids struggled open, revealing those beautiful amber eyes. The brunette forced a smile, "D..Doitsu, don't cry." he said as another fat tear landed on his dry, cracked lips. He licked his lips and the saltiness of the tears and metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Wrapped in the German's protective arms, he felt warm, not those warmth you get when you stand near the fire place, but the warmth that melts your heart. He felt his eyelids grew heavy, they felt like they weighed a ton. Dragging them close, the Italian whispered "Doitsu... I'm tired..." **

**The German's heart leapt when he saw that familiar glow of amber underneath the eyelids of his friend. A tear dripped onto his awakening face. Upon hearing the brunette speak, he hugged the brunette tighter. "Doitsu, I'm tired." the brunette mentioned as he closed his eyes. No! What if he doesn't wake after that? He still have a lot things to tell the brunette. He can't let his friend leave him once more. It may seem selfish, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is that the Italian stays alive. "Italia! Promise you'll wake up! Promise! " "Mm..." came a weak reply. The sunshine blond could feel the Italian's heartbeat steady itself. **

**With not much of a force, the German laid the brunette on his side as he checked the wounds again. They were still raw and bleeding, but not as much as before. The Italian winced in his sleep as he felt the German's ghostly touch above his wounds. The sunshine blond stood up and he darted his eyes around. At the corner was a room. Hoping to find first aid there, he strided towards it. Behind him was Momo's sudden wheezing. "Momo? " he turned back to see the Vicar Cretakurnigel vomiting painfully by the side. The book in his hand burned. The German took the hint and opened it. **

**"The only thing that can cause terrible damage to Vicar Cretakurnigel is a sacrifice of its heir. Victim consuming the brain of its offspring can bring back their life. (picture of offspring's brain on next page: looks like a small black berry) However, this tortures the creature greatly, as if it is retribution of killing its kin. The entrails of the Vicar Cretakurnigel will burn as if set on fire, until it dies." "Oh gosh. Momo. " the German breathed, as the creature doubled over in pain. The clock chimed once, twice, thrice. It chimes once more. 4am. The sunshine blond turned away, it's too painful to keep watching, and he needs to set his priorities. He still cared for Momo of course! But saving the Italian's more important, he could die again. With caution in every step, he edged towards the room and peeked in. He's not that agile as their Japanese friend, but it'll work. Wait, Japanese friend? Did Italia mention something about Ni-hon just now? The German shook the thoughts out of his head. He'll check with the brunette after he'd cleaned his wounds. They were too nasty to even look at.**

* * *

><p><strong>The floor creaked with every heavy step he took. Blame it on his muscular self. He was well built and it has advantages of course! Unfortunately, this isn't one of them. The German will make too much noise in hiding in abandoned houses. "Now, vhere's the first aid kit?* As he busied himself with the drawers, he'd let his guard down. A flash of yellow gold swished past his back, sending cold wind to brush past the German's coat. "Here it is! Huh? Vho's there?!" the sunshine blond jumped around, with a scissors in a hand and the first aid kit in the other, he crept around the room, in his attack mode. A flash of yellow and gold ducked behind the closet by the bed. "Argh! I must be hallucinating! " the German ruffled his hair in frustration as he stepped out of the room to aid his friend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you think he saw us?"<strong>

**"Sshh! He'll hear us! No one can be trusted remember?!"**

**"I know, but he seems harmless. He may be like us? But dude! Seriously till now I have no idea why we're here..."**

**"Will you shut up? I don't too alright?! We need to get out of here"**

**"Don't worry! Let the hero do the job!"**

**"Shut up git!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The German glanced back into the room for what he suppose will be the last time. "I thought I heard voices... I must be getting tired. There's no one here" the German convinced himself. He rushed to the brunette's side and removed him of his coat and long sleeved shirt. Sweat glistened on the brunette's small body, it made him look really sexy and hot if not for the horrible injuries inflicted on him. His arms were covered in scratches and bruises, his chest and abdomen where also cut and bruised real bad. His back is still dripping blood, thankfully, much slower. The brunette's back has already start to swell. The German tidied the Italian's wounds and dressed him up. Although the clothes were torn in all places, the brunette will need something on for the night. It's freezing. When he was done, the German leaned back on the wall, covered in cold sweat, he sighed, partially in relief, partially in worry. The mist from his breath lingered. He adjusted the brunette on his lap to provide as a better bed. Then he turned to the weakened creature that laid on his side. "Momo, come here. You'll be alright, I promise. You've done a good deed." He lifted Momo and laid him on his abdomen. "You rest for the night. I'll keep watch." he said as he petted Momo's head. "Now we'll wait for daybreak. Three more hours. " the German closed his eyes for a moment and kept his fingers crossed. "I hope we won't get caught" he opened his eyes. Moonlight from the window high above shone in, reflecting on the German's beautiful shade of ocean blue eyes. He laid his head on the wall for support and sighed once more. "Now, we'll wait..."<strong>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEAK PEEK<p>

**There, standing in the position where the Japanese's dead body once laid, was a very alive one. "N..Ni-hon?" the Japanese turned around, but he kept his head hanging low. "I.. Italia..." blood dripped from the Japanese's mouth as he spoke.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**"Nngh... Nngh... Ahh..." the brunette wailed as he tossed on the German's lap. He's gaining his senses back and his back is killing him. He sat up in a slow manner that made him look like a stroke patient. His beautiful bright amber eyes shone as it darted across the hall way. The German's eyes were struggling to keep them open before he finally relented and shut them tight. "Woah ugh... Can't... Sleep... Huh? Italia! You're awake!" "Mm... Doitsu, what time is it?" the Italian asked groggily as he rubbed his temples. " I feel so.. Giddy..." the brunette mumbled. "It must be the amount of blood lost. You'll be fine soon. Time? Ugh, why?" the German questioned, clearly worn out from the night before. "Ni-hon! Doitsu! We're going to be too late! We need to save Ni-hon!" the Italian panicked and leapt to his feet, only to fall down again. "Argh! " he groaned as he landed hard on his butt, ripping open the wounds again. The bandage are all now red with blood.**

**"Italia! Be careful! Are you alright?" the German broke out of his weariness and bent over to the brunette. "Argh... I'm fine... Doitsu, we... We need to save Ni-hon! " the brunette clinched the sleeve of the German, "H..hurry!" With Momo sitting on his shoulder, the sunshine blond slung one of the Italian's arm over his shoulder and walked him in the direction commanded. Together they headed towards the kitchen. "G...go in there..." the brunette struggled upon his words as he pointed a shaky finger towards the kitchen. As they edged nearer, they heard the sickening cacophony of a man's, young man's, distraught screams. "N..no! No! Not again. Argh! Doitsu! We're too late! Ni-hon... Ni-hon, he..." the Italian's knee buckled and gave way, he landed on his knees with a loud thud. Tears overflowing in his eyes, the Italian wept. A small pool of tears formed on the wooden floor. "Again? Italia? What do you mean? You've seen him die? Like me, you've seen him die... " the German's voice hinted tremor, "Italia, he's not dead! We won't know until we see it with our own eyes. Come on! " the sunshine blond consoled, not so convincingly. **

**The brunette stood up with the support of his friend and limped towards the entrance of the kitchen. "I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I suck at trainings. I can't run. I can't do push ups. I can't even stand up and walk by myself now. I'm useless. I'm such a useless person! " the brunette kept his eyes closed to prevent himself from viewing another unsightly scene. Even if he kept them open, his vision is blurred by tears. "Italia... Don't say this, you're injured that's why." the German consoled. "I almost died. I can't even save myself! How am I going to save others?!" His only reply was a powerful shake from the German. It could be heard that he wanted to say something but, he's stumped. Slowly, the Italian opened his eyes and braced himself for a gruesome sight. Only, he didn't meet with one. His jaw dropped. There, standing in the position where the Japanese's dead body once laid, was a very alive one. "N..Ni-hon?" the Japanese turned around, but he kept his head hanging low. "I.. Italia..." blood dripped from the Japanese's mouth as he spoke. With that, he slumped down to the floor, the effect so great that the dining table shook. "Ni-hon! " the brunette freed himself from the German's grasp, and fell. But he willed himself over to the Japanese's side. With all his might, he crawled there, knowing that any moment now, the entrails of his friend would be violently ripped out of him. **

**"Doitsu! Hurry! Come and ARGH!" Some thing, or some one, has powerfully scratched the brunette's back, tearing the bandages and revealing the bloodied wound. The German snapped out of shock. He dashed over and pulled the Italian away from the Japanese. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The almost dead Japanese seemed to have been possessed, for his hand shot up faster than any normal human could have done and tore the brunette's back. "Ugh! Ruugh!" the Japanese looked up, his eyes are rolled back and he floated up, his mouth now pooling blood. "Doitsu! Grab him! Grab Ni-hon! He... He'll die! Grab him! " "H..How do you know?!" the German snapped back. "Just do it! Please!" the brunette begged. With a leap, the sunshine blond landed on the Japanese. "Sorry, Ni-hon!" he said as he kept the Japanese pinned down. "Rargh!" the raven haired struggle to get out of the German's grasp. A invisible force pried the German away, however once it came in contact with his coat, it let go immediately. With that, the force seems to magically disappear and he felt the raven haired go limp in his arms. **

**"Ni-hon! Ni-hon!" the sunshine blond shook his former ally awake, however, there was no response. "Doitsu... Is he alright?" a weak voice came. "Oh, Italia. He... Well..." the German stumbled upon his words, as he stretched out to feel for the Japanese's pulse. "Ni-hon's going to be fine." he replied with a smile. The Japanese's pulse is weak, but he's not gone yet. He turned to glance at the suddenly quiet brunette, only to find his friend pale, and lying on the floor. The Italian has fainted due to pain or loss of too much blood. Momo has gone quiet too. But he's still there, just in terrible pain. The German slid his hand into his coat pocket to retrieve the first aid kit. "Hmm? What's this?" his hand brushed against something cold, it turned out to be the claw from that night the brunette was attacked. "Could it be this that saved our lives just now?" the German pondered. He slid it back into his pocket and began fixing both his friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Woah dude! Did you see what happened? That's totally not cool!"<strong>

**"Even though I hate those idiots, isn't it kind of cruel?"**

**"Dude! Not like you cursed them or something! Hey, why aren't we attacked then?"**

**"Shut up git! Stop cursing us! We've got to get out as soon as possible. Come on!**

**"Hey, but heroes save people. Not watch them die."**

**"Aww please! When have I helped the Axis? I've been trying to take them down!"**

**"Iggy! This time it matters on life and death! "**

**"Don't call me that! Git!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Nngh... " the brunette forced his eyes open. The Japanese seems fine, he could see his chest rising and falling steadily. He smiled, at least he had saved one more. A loud crash could be heard in the room above. "Oh no. Not one more. Why do they keep appearing right after we've saved one?" the Italian grumbled as tears formed in his eyes. The German faced the Italian, his beautiful eyes shone with fighting spirit, a spirit ready to give his all to protect his friends. "Doitsu. Let's go check what happened." the brunette said with a tint of relent in his voice. He stood up on his own shaky feet and pushed away the German's hand," you help Ni-hon. I'll be fine." he replied. The German glanced at the brunette, all so grown up now, no longer that crybaby scaredy cat, no longer a weak person. The person walking in front of him is now a soldier. He picked up the Japanese bridal style and followed the brunette.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Damn you! Can't you do anything right? I'm sure they'll be here any minute!"<strong>

**"Dude! It wasn't even my fault! I'm the victim too alright? This is so uncool!"**

**"Why am I stuck here with you git?"**

* * *

><p><strong>As the brunette climbed up the stairs with all his force, he sworn he heard voices. With a heave, the leapt towards the entrance where the sound emerged. "Amerika! Igirisu! What are you guys doing here?" the brunette cried out in awe. The caramel blond and sunshine blond froze in action. A small bump could be seen forming on the American's head. A lamp rolled on the floor. Clearly the clumsy caramel blond had hit the lamp and injured himself by accident. "Well I... I..." his sky blue eyes shone in the light. "We were just roaming about! What has this got anything to do with you?" the Briton exclaimed, his green eyes glared at the brunette. The brunette has always been afraid of him. But this time the Italian's reaction shocked him. "Amerika, Igirisu you guys shouldn't be here! It's not safe!" the Italian took a step towards them. Shaking his head, the Briton replied "Not like we chose to! We didn't even know why we're here!" The brunette turned to face the German behind him and whispered a cry. "Doitsu. They're next. Something bad is going to happen. They'll die.."<strong>

**"Dude what do you mean we're going to die? " the American pouted. "We're way too cool to die!" "Amerika, this isn't the time to joke. We're serious. You guys better stick with us. The more of us, the safer." the German chipped in, only to be rebutted by the angry Briton. " We will never go with you guys! We're all standing on different sides of the line! Enemies don't help each other!" "Ve~ Why can't we get along for once?" the brunette sighed and walked away, "It's fine if you guys don't want our help. If you need us just call. Nobody's leaving this house any way..." "Italia! " the German gave chase, ignoring the two blonds. "You know, I think he might be right. I mean, we've been stuck here for hours, with no way out. Do you think we should follow them?" the American shrugged and placed a hand on his chin. "We will find our way out ourselves. Not forgetting that I can do black magic?" the Briton, clearly annoyed, pushed back, "Let's go"**

**"Doitsu, it's safer in the day. We need to settle down and plan. Our time is short." the brunette glanced at the German, making temporary eye contact. The German gently laid the Japanese down. The raven haired was trembling and breaking out cold sweat. The brunette crept over and took out a white cloth to wipe the perspiration of the Japanese. "Ni-hon.." guilt filled the brunette. He had brought harm to all his friends. He began weeping again. "It's my fault... It's my fault. You guys should be safe, not here with me. It's all my fault. " The German cocked his head, "His fault? How could it be?" He wrapped one arm around the brunette, " this isn't your fault. Ok? You've saved us, not kill us..." The brunette pushed the sunshine blond, with whatever weak force he could produce. "You don't understand! Had I not ran away, had I not wander upon this house. Had I not stepped in due to curiosity despite of warnings given, you guys will not be here, dying! Can't you see? It's my fault!" the Italian protested. "Nngh... It.. Italia?" a voice called from beside him. The brunette wiped his tears on his stained sleeve and turned. "Ni-hon.. You're awake. " The Japanese struggled to sit up but he could barely lift his head. With the assistance of his axis friends, he managed a sit with the support of the wall as well. He looked down at himself. He was blood all over, except, the brunette looked worse. "Ni-hon, are you feeling better now?" the brunette asked. "H..Hai... What happened?" the Japanese groaned, the golden in his brown eyes reflected beautifully with the morning sun. The German filled him in while the brunette hid behind the muscular German. **

**The Japanese turned to the brunette, mouth agape. "Italia, arigato. If it weren't for you, I'll be dead. Arigato." the Japanese kept bowing and thanking the brunette profusely. The German sat beside the raven haired and handed the book over to the brunette, "Italia, we'll follow your lead. You seem to know this place best. " "Hai. " the Japanese added. With his new found courage, the brunette grabbed the book. "Oh! Doitsu. Can you pass me that claw?" the brunette requested. The German slipped his hand into the pocket and handed the claw over. "Hmm," the brunette flipped the book open to an empty page and placed the claw on it. The page glowed. "That's it! It's another weakness!" the Italian pulled out the tuff of fur from his coat pocket. "Gwyah!" Momo screeched. "This must be yours huh? No wonder you accepted me so quickly. Now we have two. Eight more to go." the brunette sighed. "If we survive" he added. The Japanese stared at the Italian as he tugged the German's sleeve, "Doitsu, is that the Italia we know? He seemed so different." the German chuckled and replied "Yes he is. I was shocked at first too. But despite the sudden courage and determination, you can still see his old self in him. Except that all his optimism and cheerfulness had been drained. But I assure you, he is the same Italia." "Doitsu, Ni-hon. We only have three hours of day. We better plan quickly. " the brunette interrupted. The two smiled and turned to the brunette. "I've tried hiding in the monster's shadow, like you taught, Doitsu. However I don't suppose it'll work again. The creature's too smart. Tonight, we'll need to hunt another weakness. We can only succeed. Failure is not an option. But how will we get it. I've only managed to survive by luck. And now, luck isn't on our side." the brunette cracked his head. So unlike his usual self, the Japanese shifted uncomfortably to get used to the sudden change in the brunette. The clock chimed. It chimes once, it chimes twice. It chimes three more times. "It's going to be night fall soon." the German noted. "Looks like we'll just have to play hide-and-seek with that creature again." the brunette unknowingly kept trembling, and only realised when his allies hugged him. "We'll survive this together." they said in unison.**

* * *

><p><strong>A distant wolf howl told them that nightfall is here. The trio kept close. No matter what happens, they'll stick together, just as they promised, no one gets left behind. The brunette was in the lead, turning at edges, climbing the stairs, he felt that a whole lot of responsibility was pressing on him, and he didn't like that for one mistake made can change a whole lot of things. Soft murmurs of "Ve~" left the brunette's breath as he took a turn each time. The aisles in the house made up to be like a maze, especially at night, where the navigation seems off. The brunette paused for a moment to wipe of his perspiration at the midpoint of the flight of stairs. He panted heavily. This was, what? The fifth flight of never ending stairs. A warm hand patted his shoulder and he let out a not very manly yelp. He turned around and was reminded that he was not alone. "Italia, don't worry it's just us. Do you want to rest? You seem really out of breath. " the German asked. "No. We got to keep moving or it'll catch us." the brunette replied as he continued climbing the steps. How was this house so big? The German and Japanese interlocked looks, smiled and nodded. Although it was weird not to have the former Italian, they were proud of him now. <strong>

**"IGIRISU! " The brunette sharply turned towards the sound of the voice. The scream was followed by high pitched yelps and whimpers. "AMERIKA! DUCK! " The brunette turned pale. It is clear that the American and Briton are in danger. "GRRAAWWRR!" the brunette grabbed the German's sleeve and shot pleading looks to him. "Doitsu, it has found them! I cannot let them die!"  
>"AAAAHHHHH! " <strong>

**"AMERIKA!" **

**"Doitsu!" the Italian dragged the German in desperation but to no avail. "Alright Italia! We need to locate them first. " the German assured. Together, the trio headed towards the sound of the voices. "Mein gott!" the German's jaw dropped. "Woah!" the Japanese clenched his fists while the Italian looked ready to break down. It's red eyes glowed menacingly in the dark as its massive body whacked the walls of the narrow aisle in search of the two blonds amongst it. "Amerika! Igirisu! " the brunette yelled, "stay as far as you can from it! Don't fight it! It won't work!" The ears of the creature twitched and it turned to face the trio. It leapt towards them and stood on its hind feet. "GRRAAAWWW!" It snapped its humongous jaws, showing the yellowish large teeth. Spit flew in all directions. The towering creature bent lower to swipe the tiny trio however it was interrupted by a reckless scream "AAAHHH! HERO POWER! GET AWAY!" and a large stick constantly whacking its massive hind leg. "Amerika! No! Don't!" the brunette warned. "No way am I stopping dude! This thing will kill us!" the stubborn American rebutted, "Dude, Iggy! Are you gonna help us or not?!" The German did an impressive roll to the back of the creature and grabbed another stick laying by the side. He leapt and landed halfway up the creature's left hind leg. The creature swept down and grasps the panicking Italian. The German furiously jabbed the stick into the hind of the creature, "Let Italia go! Argh!" The light-bodied Japanese flipped his katana, a weapon he'll always carry around, and charged at the monster. "Grawh!" it's clearly irritated by the small invaders. The Briton fumbled upon his coat and pulled out a book. He stood in front of the monster and shouted "Guys! Keep him busy! I'll try a spell to bring him down!" and he started chanting, dark aura surrounded him. "Iggy! Hurry! This thing ain't easy to distract!" the American yelped as the creature swiped him backwards, "Argh!" The American whimpered and crawled into a ball and trembled in obvious pain. The brunette cried and tried to struggle free of the creature's grasp. Blood is dripping down from the creature's paws, and they were those of the brunette's re-opened wounds. "Hyah! Let go of Italia!" the Japanese kept lashing at the creature but it does not seem to hurt it one bit. If katana does not hurt it, what's more of a stick? The American managed to get up and he shouted a battle cry as he once again, lashed out at the creature, "IGGY!" The creature snarled at the Briton, who is trying to keep it down, it glared into the Briton's emerald green eyes, the colour of evil, overpowering. The book of spells burst into flames and the Briton flew back with a unmistakably strong force of the spell backfiring. He crashed into the shelter behind him, causing the wood to break and all the books that laid on it to fall onto the Briton. "Argh... " the sunshine blond groaned in pain, keeping his eyes tight shut. He had hit his head on the wall, a little too hard. Blood trickled down his face. "IGGY! You take that you stupid monster! Ha! Ha! " the American kicked the creature. Everybody was fighting so hard, no one realised that a small, furry little creature was nowhere in sight. "GWYAAACK!" Momo's voice echoed in the house, followed by high pitched screeches of tiny creatures. It happened so fast that no one was really sure what had happened. Thousands perhaps millions of bats flew into the creature and bit it. The brunette was dropped onto the floor, every one ducked. The floor creaked and gave way, sending the creature falling down the endless hole. Well, to the first floor or perhaps a little underground. Dust covered the whole area, Momo flew down and landed on the brunette's shoulder.**

**The German dashed for the brunette while the Japanese checked on the American. "Doitsu, I'm fine... Check on the rest will you?" the paled Italian requested. The German nodded and laid the brunette down in a preferably comfy position before waving away the dust to clear his sight. The American and Japanese seemed fine, except for a few broken bones from the caramel blond. The three searched for the Briton in the cloud of dust. He still laid trapped in the wood and books. "Igirisu, are you alright?" the German questioned as they carefully removed the load from the messy-haired blond to prevent any hurt. A cough from the English man was the reply. The Japanese left the blonds together and aided the brunette over. All of them crowded the Briton. The Briton still stubbornly kept his eyes closed. "I... I'm fine." he managed as he stretched his hand to wave them away. "Iggy you sure? Look at me. Dude, look at us." the American probed. The raven haired tugged the German, pointing to the Italian, whose face colour was draining fast. "Yes, Ni-hon. Oh. No.. Italia?" the German carried the brunette, who has passed out once again. "No!" the Briton shouted. "Dude! No need to shout! We just wanted to make sure you're alright! Since you are, we gotta go! Come on!" the caramel blond exclaimed. "Nngh... " the English man groaned as he groped his way up, still stubbornly keeping his eyes shut. The three walked in front together, the German carrying the brunette, the Japanese supporting the American, and stopped when they realised that the Briton was not catching up. The English man was groping the walls to find his way. The American marched back, with the help of the Japanese, and grabbed the Briton. The Briton let out a yelp. "Dude. Quit playing. Open your eyes!" the American probed. "I... Can't... There won't be any difference..." the Briton sobbed. Tears escaped his tightly shut eyes. "Iggy, you alright? Every thing's gonna be just fine. Come on. " the American assured. The Briton lifted his head to face the American and open his eyes slowly, revealing a darker shade of green eyes. He seem to be looking straight pass the American although the pupils were staring at the caramel blond. Tears dripped down his face as the Briton finally said, "I'm sorry Amerika, I can't see." "Dude! Stop joking!" the American exclaimed and held three fingers in front of the Briton's face, "How many fingers am I holding?" the caramel blond inquired with fear that he'll never admit. The Briton sadly shook his head as tears continued to flow down his pale face, the darker eyes showed no signs of ability to see, "I'm sorry, Amerika. I can no longer see."**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEAK PEEK:<strong>

**...the intimidating voice echoed in a sarcastic welcoming manner, "AFTER I WAS MURDERED!" it suddenly bellowed, causing every one to jump and cry out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**They sat in a room they suppose was safe for the night. Exchanging glances, no one dared break the silence, maybe with the exception of the usual chatty brunette. But he is unconscious, with the German constantly tending to him. The Briton kept his gaze on the floor, no one knew if he was really staring. A sharp noise broke the silence. "Nngh! " All their gazes turned to the sound in a synchronized manner, they faced the shivering Italian, who is slowly gaining consciousness. Tears were seen falling from the brunette's still closed eyes. His pale face is slowly regaining its color. The German changed the dressings on his wound once again. Momo is sleeping soundly, apparently worn out from the battle earlier. The German cleared his throat, and started awkwardly, "Erm, Igirisu, so you have really lost all ability to see? Why? " the American glared at him however, a sudden wave of sadness soon poured over him and he looked back at his feet. They were all sitting down and the caramel blond is leaning on the wall. "Doitsu. I have no benefits of hiding. Why would I take my ability of sight as a joke?" "How are you going to survive without your sight?" the Japanese spoke, so silently that it sounded like a whisper. Then again, the house has been unusually quiet since the fall of the monster that whispers do no sound like one, they echo. "I'll protect him! It's the job of the hero..." the American chipped in, his blue eyes shone and they hid fear, worry and concern. "we'll all help. We need each other to survive." the German's deep voice sent vibrations through the air. "Hai. " agreed the Asian. **

**The house seemed normal, just like he'd chance upon. He climbed up the stairs and surveyed the area. That seemed normal too. The air appears to be cooler as constant breeze kissed his pink cheeks. "Ve~" the brunette breathed. He checked his wrists, his legs and his back, the injuries he had obtain had magically disappeared. He felt only slight pain if he pressed on it for too long. The brunette edged closer to the corner of the aisle, preparing to turn. "Hmm? " something shone at the doorstep of a room. "It's so pretty, like a star." the brunette pondered aloud. This is the fourth floor, the fourth bedroom, the fourth aisle, the fourth step. Hanging at the door handle was the brightest rose he had ever seen. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful shade of red ever. However, it is dripping blood. Sizzling red blood. With every drop, loud echoes of sizzling could be heard. With his trembling hands, he gripped the handle and took a deep breath. "Creak~" the sound of unoiled hinges broke the rhythmic silence. Light from the room leaked out. The door was still slightly open, though not large enough to put a head in. **

**He sniffed the air, pungent smell of routing flesh filled nostrils. He turned away and gaged, accidentally pushing the door further open. The brunette turned back and turned face to face with a bloodied head hanging upside down at the door frame. The severed head was flowing with blood, each drop dripped onto the floor with a loud 'plop!'. The eye balls were hanging from their sockets, revealing the bones at the edges. The mouth was closed with the black tongue sticking out, almost touching the person's nostrils. The hair was blond, the regular sandy blond, however, it was now painted red with blood. Only a few streaks of sandy locks could be seen. The brunette held back the wave of nausea that was overpowering him as tears forces themselves up his eyes, it was too painful to hold them back any longer, and he let them fall down his pale cheeks. The brunette stepped a few steps back, and shook his head, his eyes never left the severed head. Despite the gruesome sight, he knew who that was. "Furansu..." the whispered as fat drops of tears flowed down his cheeks. The flirtatious French was dead. The brunette cried harder, "NO!"**

**"...lia... Talia ... Italia! ITALIA! " the brunette opened his eyes. His shirt clung onto him like super glue. The blur images soon became clear and he saw very worried faces hovering above him. The German shook him again, "Italia!" Upon hearing a scream "NO!" from the Italian, the others came to wake him up from whatever nightmare that's haunting him. The Italian teared and said nothing else, but the haunting images of the severed French's head. The American pouted as he wrapped an arm over the blind Briton. "Take your hands off me you git!" the Briton snapped harshly. Though he has lost his sight, he will not allow himself to wallow in self pity and he does not need others' to console him. His senses have sharpened, his hearing could pick up the softest sound in a quarrel, he could smell the smell things he'd never noticed, like the floor are made of pine wood and the wall's are of grey concrete, of course, this means that his sense of touch has became much sensitive. **

**"Alright, you didn't have to be so grumpy about it!" the caramel blond complained as he removed his arm. "Amerika-san, Igirisu-san, stop fighting. If we do not work together, we may not survive. Haven't you realised yet? That teamwork is our only key to survival?" the Japanese chided, hoping to knock some sense into the Allied. "Ve~ Ni-hon is right." the brunette suddenly chipped in, "we have about two more hours of night. Let's make good use of it alright?" with a great heave, he steadied himself on his two feet and started walking shakily. "But dude! I'm hungry..." the sapphire eyed whined. "Amerika! Not now! We'll eat after we found food! Now stop complaining and walk!" the infuriated German shouted. The American kept mum soon after. "It was a dream. It was a dream..."the Italian consoled. He is leading the team to who knows where. After walking past the second room, he colasped due to the energy strain. Kneeling down and barely looking up, he asked for the book. "The book?" the emerald eyed asked. He could hear the German shuffling his coat before handing something over to some one. "Thank you. " the brunette whispered. Again, he flipped the book to a new page. There wasn't new words of advice, or any words that contained information. It was blank. A fat tear drop landed on the page. The page glowed in the brightest red ever.**

**"What thy need is already seen  
>In a place that isn't real<br>And the only way to get it  
>Is to find the exact scenario. <strong>

**Running away is your problem  
>For thy is to scared to face your fear.<br>What thy had seen will come true  
>And thy will choose the correct path."<strong>

**"Dong... Dong... Dong..." the clock chimes once, twice, thrice. It chimes three more times. "Let's go guys. It's six. We're safer now. Let's go grab something to eat. The Italian closed the book and handed it over to the German for safe keeping and patted his coat to ensure that the weaknesses are still with him. With a satisfied grunt, he led the team towards the kitchen. The inpatient American rummaged the drawers and shelve and brought a whole lot of assorted biscuits and chips. It seemed that the house replenish it's food stock every day, like how the house will be kept neat and tidy. The German grabbed glasses for all of them and filled their cups before serving the others. The brunette kept fidgeting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Italia-kun, are you alright? You seem to be..." the Japanese pondered for a moment, finding the right word, "somewhat lost in your own world. " Visible droplets of perspiration clung onto the Italian's forehead as he clenched his fists tightly on his pants, producing a ear splitting sound of fabric tearing. His fists were all white from the force exerted. **

**"I'm fine." and to avoid further questions asked, the Italian immediately grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down in a go. The American busied himself by stuffing the chips down his mouth, forgetting the Briton. The others were reminded that he was blind only after the Briton's hand accidentally hit a glass of water, sending it flying to the floor and breaking into million pieces and heard the Briton cursed. The American had let out a manly yelp but soon after he assisted his ally to getting him filled and thirst quenched. The brunette was getting too uncomfortable and he couldn't explain his feelings that are welling up in him. He needed to move, to get off, his feet seemed to know where they want to go, but the Italian tried his best to oblige. However, this feeling was hard to shake of. It's like a thin thread that may break any moment, however, it's stronger and attached to the brunette's heart, tugging him to the place where he needs to be. It feels like a guiding thread. He'd never felt this certain that he needed to fulfil its needs before, not that he had felt it before, without realising, the Italian stood up and began walking away. "Italia! Where are you going?" the German asked. "To the washroom" the brunette casually replied without turning back, his eyes focused at the front, not at all breaking his gaze. If any one saw him from the front, they'll most likely believe that he is a zombie. His feet were walking by themselves as he just followed this invisible threat tugging his heart. "I've... Seen this somewhere before... It's so familiar..." A thought dawned upon him, of course it is, it is the exact replica of his dream, or a nightmare you may call it. His heart dropped when his feet turned to face the shinning object at the door's handle, he knew what it was, he knew what lies beyond those doors. **

**Regretfully, his arms stretched out to touch the rose. The blood burned his fingers and he winced. He stretched for the door handle, grasped it, turned it slowly as if to obtain a sense of curiosity and excitement. "creak~" Exactly the same thing happened. The Italian took in a deep breath and the pungent smell of routing flesh hit his nostrils. He turned to gag and had accidentally pushed the door to open wider. There the head was, in the exact position and scenario that had happened in his dream. Was his dream a vision some sort? "NO! AAAAHHHHH! " the Italian screamed as he ducked to cover his eyes and ears. "NO!" he yelled once more. He was soon replied by clumsy running and tumbling at the stairs. His friends had rushed over. "Ital- WHAT THE?!" the German exclaimed, jumping back for a moment. The American screamed his head off and hugged the Briton, not daring to face the gruesome sight of the head. The Japanese's jaw dropped as he faced the severed piece of body, blinking unbelievably. "Get off me you git!" peeling the caramel blond off him, oblivious to what they had seen. **

**"This... Was what I dreamt of... Furansu... Dead... Only... His head." the brunette wept as he shook his head violently. The German stepped forward to hug the Italian, his gaze not leaving the head. It had been violently hacked off, probably with a nail and a meat chisel first, then swapped to a butcher's knife, doing a really nasty job indeed. The German bent down to the brunette's height as the brunette was squatting. He took the chance to survey the room. But to only find nothing amiss. Then a bright bling caught his attention. It was a ring, only a hand that is nailed into the wall. Only the hand was there. The German mustered his courage and stepped into the room. Only then things began to seem off. The fingers on the severed hand moved, like dancing across a piano, and laughter was heard. It wasn't any laughter. It belonged to the French. "Damn it! That frog is here?!" the Briton spat. "Yes, his head only. D-dude, this thing creeps me out." the American's words trembled. **

**"HonHonHon! Nice of you guys to visit," the intimidating voice echoed in a sarcastic welcoming manner, "AFTER I WAS MURDERED!" it suddenly bellowed, causing every one to jump and cry out. "Why why my Angleterre~ How nice to see you. " the voice sneered. An invisible force lifted the helpless Briton. "You guys managed to be saved by that idiot Italia while nobody came for me. I'm gonna take revenge! " the force flung the Briton to the stairs. "You all will die!" the level trembled like and earthquake. "FURANSU! Furansu! I'm sorry! I'm too late... I will save you! I promise!" the brunette begged. The room collapsed with the German still trapped inside. The Japanese's katana was ripped from his side, and in a split second, slid his neck. The Japanese's head rolled to the brunette's side. "DOITSU! NI-HON! Furansu! Stop! I'll save you! I promise! I promise! " the brunette begged on. The Briton yelled back, "Get me if you want! Amerika! Grab Italia and run! I'll stop his for you!" with that the Briton stood up and prepared himself for what was about to come. **

**The American pulled the Italian and ran for dear life. He understood why the Briton made this decision. Only the brunette can save them all. And he'll need help, every one else was dead and only he is useful to the Italian. When they had finally learned to work together, it had to end like this. Seconds after they fled, the cries of the Briton was heard. The American wouldn't admit it but tears streamed down his face. Now it's left to him and the brunette to save every one. "Italia, can you save them?" "Yes. And we'll need the... No! The book! It's with Doitsu! " the moment the Italian said it, he felt a weight in his coat pocket. It was the book. "Amerika, we need to turn back time, to save Furansu first. I believe that after that, Doitsu and the rest will some how be freed from Furansu's angry spirit. Only then we can venture out to save them." With that, the two walked hand in hand, mustering courage to face whatever that lies ahead.**

* * *

><p>AN

Next chapter would be in France's POV :)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 - FRANCE'S POV, THE MISSING PIECE

**I prepared my bed and took a whiff of my rose by the bed side. Beautiful? Yes. I lazily combed my wavy, sandy hair with my fingers and yawned. It was past midnight and I need my beauty sleep. I lay on my bed, tucked myself in nicely. Sighing, I glanced at the ceiling above me. I've been having this weird sensation, I feeling that I can't explain. I shrug this feeling off, "I must be too worn out to think straight." I closed my eyes and soon left for my dreamland. **

**I felt myself leave my body, the room was as I left it. The clock showed three. I was floating higher and higher and when I looked down, I was there, lying on the bed, sound asleep. Running on air, I tried to reach my body, though it is true that the soul leaves the body during sleep, this weird encounter is my first. As was at the end of my room now, a great distance from my body. "What 'iz 'zis happening? " I watched in awe as a pair of dark, huge arms wrapped around my body, engulfing me! The monster like arms seemed to be made out of shadows, screams and terror. "No! Wait! " I frantically tried to 'float' back to my body, which was disappearing under those shadowy grasps quickly. But I was rooted to the spot. Evil laughter filled the room. "Hahahahah! Let's play hide and seek!" the menacing voice rumbled and the room turned to total darkness. I attempted walking forward, I could. This place seems to go on forever, no walls no nothing, it was just black. "Furansu~ " That... That's that Briton's voice! "Furansu!" the voice hinted anger. "Angleterre?" I curiously stepped forward as I swung glances all around. "I hate you! Everyone does. No one likes you!" the voice of the Briton echoed. I felt a stab in my heart. My dear Angleterre doesn't like me? I'm the personification of the country of love for God's sake! His voice grew softer until I can't hear him. However, I could hear other people. "Ve... Ve..." the sounds of the pants loudly echoed. "Italia?" Evil laughter engulfed me and once again, although already engulfed by black, I was plunged into darkness, this time with my eyes closed. **

**"Ugh..." I groaned as I struggled to sit up, or at least try to sit up, given that I'm still floating in the air. I glanced around. The atmosphere was different. I could still see my body nowhere near. As I 'floated' I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I lifted my hand to my neck to ease the pain, but to no avail. It was sharp at first, followed by burning pain. I looked down at the fingers which just caressed my neck. No blood. What in the world is going on? I was pulled to a room, or should I say dragged? Yelling in pain, I heard that voice again, that sinister voice. "Furansu! " I yelped as I was violently yanked back. "Look at you, such a whelp! It's time for you to take revenge. You were so unfairly treated! " I covered my ears with my palms, pressing them hard down on my ears, hurting them for a moment. I frantically shook my head. Tears welled up in my eyes. Droplets of tears flew around me as I desperately denied whatever I am hearing. **

**I felt an invisible force rip my hands from my ears. My eyes are forced open. I was floating above my body. Blood drizzled down from my neck. My face showed signs of pain, but of course, I'm not awakening. I tried entering my body, but there was an invisible shield keeping me away from my physical self. Every time I floated near, I was flown backwards and I'll feel tingling pain all over. I watched as a nail floated to where the blood was flowing out of my neck, and the meat chisel slowly hacking the nail in, as if to dislodge the neck. As the nail was press in, a familiar sharp pain took over me. I screamed and pressed my hands to my neck as the nail was slowly hammered into my physical self. "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I fell to my knees, tears uncontrollably flowed down my eyes. "Let me show you something." the sinister voice bellowed. I was in agonizing pain, however, without energy being used, I was floated to a room. I looked down. The brunette was slow but edgy. He opened the toilet door, and gasped as he saw the German. He saved him, though the German was  
>still in trauma. "He was placed there at the same time as you." The scene changed. This time it showed the German with the brunette in the kitchen. The scene played their heroic act of saving the Japanese. "These are just two of the scenes that will happen soon. That Italian you saw? He's cursed. For he disturbed the peace of our house. " I relaxed a little after the pain was numbed. "What has that got to do with me?" the sinister voice laughed again, "We'll see if you're loved enough to be saved before you die. At this moment, the German is being tested now as well. Well fortunately for him, he'll be saved as you saw just now. " I was then shifted to follow the brunette wherever he went. Oddly, I could also see my physical self in my mind and the tortures made to me as the Italian below me advanced. He walked past my room countless times. Although I tried to sway him towards me, he'll never open my room door. I carved arrows on the ground. I made him hallucinate that his Japanese friend was there. But no matter what I did, he skipped me. Not at all once, he thought of me. I cried out in pain as the meat chisel made it through my first layer of flesh. The pain was hell unbearable. Curse the brunette! Why won't he save me?! "AAAAAARRRGG!" the meat chisel yanked on my muscle. Surprisingly I'm still alive. Or I'm dead, but my soul lives on for torture's sake. Anyway, I've never heard of souls dying. <strong>

**Pure hatred developed in my heart as I saw the brunette saves his friends, he even wanted to sacrifice himself for them. I furrowed my brows. I see Angleterre with that burger eating idiot. Even my darling Angleterre chose that fatso over me! How could he?! My blood boiled. I watched as they stood up to save each other. Occasionally yelling curses as the meat chisel got stuck in my muscles. A butcher's knife replaced the role of the meat chisel. I tumbled forward, my grasp on my neck tightened, enough to suffocate me. As I saw the butcher's knife lift up high, I braced myself for the worse. With a loud "clunk!" the butcher's knife completely severed my head. I thought that was all. Unfortunately, I was very wrong. A rose appeared from nowhere. Roses, signifies me. Signifies love. The thorns were angled at my closed eyes. Obviously my physical self is not breathing any more. The thorns were yanked into my eyeballs as they were violently dug out from my eye sockets. Clutching my eyes, I cried out in pain, curses were flung out of my mouth. Although my eyes were closed and in terrible pain, my mind continued to show me what I'm supposed to see. Angleterre was flung back by the backfired spell. I see the burns in his eyes. He'll most likely be blind. The damage to the cornea is too large. That's it. Despite waiting, despite trying to guide them to me, they chose to save themselves and their friends. Not me. Not a single one of them thought about me. Is this jealousy? In my opinion, no! This is injustice! I will get my revenge. Oh yes. They will suffer. They will die. Even if I have to kill my Angleterre, forgive me I have no choice. My heart is completely filled with hatred. The rose used to dig out my eyes is now strapped to the doorknob, the hatred from me burns in the fresh blood. My hand was hacked off as well. But this time, I don't feel much pain. All my feelings are drowned by pure hatred. All the love has left me. Now, I kill. I'm turned to a puppet, someone's killing machine. I yearn to kill. To kill all of them...**

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEAK PEEK:<p>

**"Ni-hao, you're late." he mentioned as his ponytail fell forward. His amber-brown eyes locked into those amber ones of the Italian.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**The brunette grabbed the American's hand and dragged him impatiently to the grandfather clock. "Dude! Let go. I can walk by myself thank you!" the American whined. "Ve~ I'm sorry Amerika. I just wanted us to hurry. " The caramel blond nodded as he quickened his footsteps, raising a quizzical brow at the brunette, he wondered when has he gotten so... Heroic? No, he is the hero and he'll save people. With that mindset, he took over the brunette easily with his longer legs and began to lead the way, having absolute no idea where he's supposed to go. After quite a few "Ve, it's this way " the duo finally reached the grandfather clock. The American was in perspiration and his shirt clung on him like super glue. The American fanned himself with his wet shirt. "Now what?" the caramel blond questioned. "Ve~ I've never tried time travel with anyone else before. What if something goes wrong?" "Dude! Nothing can go wrong! Right?" the American said with a nervous laugh, he'd never time travelled before, let alone go with someone. Anyway, if anything goes wrong, he'll be there to save people right? That's what hereos are for! **

**The brunette reached out to grab the caramel blond's hands. "Here it goes" the brunette breathed as the clock strikes 6, sunset. **

**Tick tock tick tock  
>Tick tock tick tock<br>Tick tock tick tock**

**"I'll turn back time. To the time before Furansu died."**

**It was a moment of black and white. Then colors swirled. Everything was swirling in a non rhythmic way. The American felt sick. He gagged, then He swallowed back a wave of nausea. He shut his eyes hard, too painful, for when under normal circumstances, too difficult to bear. He felt himself being wrung up before landing on the floor with a very loud, not to mention painful, thud. He groaned. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a blurry image of the brunette hovering over him. The muffled voices he heard was soon becoming clearer. "ka... Rika... Amerika... Amerika!" he licked his dry, cracked lips and sat up. He changed his mind and laid down for a while more as another wave of nausea hit him. How is it possible that the Italian felt fine? Oh, right, he'd time travelled before. Oddly, he felt a little off, like something wasn't right. He wouldn't admit it but, he misses the Briton, however annoying at times, he missed him dearly...**

**"Where's that... That little creature that helped us?" the caramel blond asked. The Italian shrugged, "I don't know. He just comes and go, but we're in the time before I found him. Maybe he doesn't belong in this time?" After a couple minutes of resting, the duo felt more than energetic to find the French. "Do you think he's in that room that we've found him previously?" the American questioned, rubbing his stomach, egging for the pain to go away.**

**"Maybe... But something seems wrong, very wrong. But I can't tell what.." the brunette mentioned, sounding mature. "Dude, have you realized? We found Furansu's head, and a hand. But we didn't see the rest of his body... " the American gulped. The brunette grimaced at the thought as that gruesome sight flashed in his head again. "It's a test. " the brunette said. " It's a test" he repeated. "Dude, how are you so sure? " the American clearly doubted that the coward-used-to-be has broken out of that timid shell. The brunette wore a blank look, as he pressed on. Lagging behind to ponder over the recently occurred events, the American finally understood, he understood... The brunette was forced into such conditions, alone and frightened, the once very cheerful and attention seeking man has been broken. He didn't know what lies ahead; he didn't know who else would be viciously taken away from him; he didn't know why is he going through things; all he knew was that if he succumbs to his fear, not only will he not be able to protect those who swore they'll protect him, he won't be able to survive either. The spirit of the Italian has been broken. He's lost, afraid but all he could do is to helplessly watch his friends, all his friends die. For a moment, the caramel blond pitied the brunette. **

**He looked up and gasped, for under those torn and ragged clothes of the Italian, were gruesome wounds. He himself weren't so badly injured, yet he felt like complaining over the pain. The Italian took it all. His face did not even show signs of pain. As he walked alongside the Italian, he could see the drooping eyebags, obvious from the lack of sleep; he could see the weariness in those no longer bright but dull amber eyes. He admired the Italian he's looking at now. He wouldn't admit it for the world, but he cursed himself for being the hero of all talk but no action. He was downright useless compared to this new warrior beside him.**

**Searching the obvious, the duo headed towards the room where they found the body parts of the French. There might be a possibility that he was murdered there. But why, the Italian thought, why the fourth floor, the fourth bedroom, the fourth aisle, the fourth step? Why four? The Italian have been wrecking his brain for the answer since the moment he realised that the house; the monster; was testing him. It had to be a riddle. It just have to be, the brunette swore. Perhaps due to this energy straining workouts, the Italian kept tripping over his own steps, sometimes even hoping to fall flat down as it drains lesser energy.**

**The fourth floor, the fourth ailse, the fourth bedroom, the fourth step. There they are, outside that door. Nothing smells weird, no roses with acidic blood. It was the picture of a perfect bedroom and aisle, except there were sounds of slippers shuffling around. The Italian, whose hand was outstretched to touch the door knob, quickly redrew his hand as the door knob turned by itself. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, aru..." The door swung open, revealing a well-dressed Chinese. He had a ponytail tied low and his fringes tied up in a messy manner, leaving two long stands at both sides of his face. He clasped his hands together in a respectful manner -left hand covering the right fist, and bowed, glancing up in an irritated manner. "Ni-hao, you're late." he mentioned as his ponytail fell forward. His amber-brown eyes locked into those amber ones of the Italian. **

**"Chu-Chuugoku! " the duo exclaimed at the same time. The Asian regained his upright position as he raised a quizzical brow, "Yes? Please come in before we..." the Chinese paused for a moment to search for the correct word, "chat? " the brunette was unsure about this. "Well come on in, aru~" the Chinese motioned a hand in before entering the room himself. The American and Italian exchanged glances before entering together. The moment they were in, the door slammed shut and locked itself. No wind was present. The Chinese positioned himself comfortably in the arm chair and smirked. **

**"Chuugoku! What are you doing?!" the Italian screamed as he tugged violently at the doorknob, which stubbornly did not budge. "Italia, Amerika, please sit. Ignore the door, it'll open when it is time, aru~ We need to talk." the Asian abruptly stopped before continuing, "Ah~ Forgive my lack of manners. Welcome to the room of death. " the Chinese bowed while sitting down. "Please. Sit down. The next time I ask won't be so pleasant. Sit!" the Chinese commanded. **

**"Chuugoku... Chuugoku you're not like yourself. Please... " the Italian begged, though unsure at whether he was beging the Chinese to let them go or to be his normal self again. "Dude! We sit then we talk. " the American harshly whispered into the brunette's ears as the pushed the Italian forward. As they tried to feel comfortable, the American asked, "What do you mean by the room of death?". The Chinese smirked before lowering his head forward, "Four, in Chinese, is sì, which also sounds like the word sí, Chinese for die. Fourth floor, fourth ailse, fourth step, fourth room. How coincidental can this be, aru?" the Asian threw his hand back as an exaggeration. Then, he bent down again, and spoke in a whisper this time, "I'm here to stay, whether or not you need me, aru. I have a mission to complete, or else, they'll kill me. Like how they killed Furansu in the end. " With that, the amber-brown eyes rolled back into the Asian's head and the Chinese passed out. **

**"Chuugoku! " the Italian panicked and ran towards the Chinese, grabbing him before he hits the floor flat on his face. The brunette was trembling as he laid the Asian on his back, resting on the chair of course. "Chuugoku is going to die, isn't he? " the frightened amber eyes met up with the also worried blue ones. Hidden in the reflection of the blue eyes, something of bright red shone. A glimmer of hope shone in the brunette's eyes as he broke away from the prolonged stare. He plumped down and opened the book. The American moved to sit as well, only to be rebutted by the Italian, "No! Don't move!" The brunette flipped to a new page of the book. A new paragraph was inscribed inside.**

**In the darkest of light  
>Evil will shine<br>In the darkest of light  
>The eyes will shine<strong>

**"Why do they repeat in the darkest of light, why evil will shine? Why- oh... In the darkest of light. Amerika, do you know what's that?" the brunette asked, the American shook his head. "It means death. Death is the darkest light you can experience. Evil will shine, we won't die naturally, Amerika, we have to run, or else we'll be murdered, by the monster death." the Italian swallowed his saliva and glanced up at the American again. "The eyes will shine. We need to get this eyes. And only you can get it, Amerika. I can see it, but I can't get it. You can't see it, but I will guide you. And it is here, in this room."**

**"What? How? " the American yelled. "Amerika. I want you to look up at the angle you looked at me just now." he waited till the American was adjusted to the correct position. "Amerika, I want you to walk straight keep your hands stretched." The brunette guided the American by looking at that object in his eyes. The blood red pearls. Eyes of the devil. "Amerika no! Left left!" the brunette suddenly shouted. "ok. Two more steps. Grab it" the Italian said. The American did as he was told, though he saw nothing at the place where he's supposed to grab something. However, once he closed his fingers, he felt two warm spheres, the size of a marble. He took them and opened his hands. Two red pearls, brightly shining, glowed in his hands.**

**"W-WHAT IS THIS?!" the American exclaimed, literally flinging the new found treasure on his hands. "Hey! Don't drop it! I believe it's the creature's weakness. We have four more to collect now" the Italian explained as he jumped to prevent those pearls from dropping. He lightly brushed the surface of the pearls and kept them together with the claw and fur. A very faint trickling sound was heard. Drip. Drip. Drip. It sounds very distant. Plop. Plop. It dripped with a rhythm. The brunette locked his eyes with the American. "Amerika. Furansu. Now." he said grimly. **

**The Chinese under them groaned awake. "Argh... What am I doing here aru?" he asked as he rubbed his head. "I... Remember something, yet it's not so clear. Ahh! I'm supposed to be following you aru! " he pointed at the Italian. "Chuugoku?" the Italian bent down to eye level with the Chinese. "Of course it's me? Who were you expecting aru?" the Chinese pouted as he turned away, swishing his ponytail in a very adorable manner. **

**"Chuugoku, Amerika let's go! Please hurry! " the Italian begged. "But we're stuck here. The door is conveniently locked and we have no where else to go, aru" the Asian shrugged, "This is the room of death remember?" The Italian scrutinized every part of the room, "Then how to we get out of here?" the brunette snapped. "Simple, aru. You'll need to pass a test. " the Asian humbly replied as he gestured to a mouse hole at the corner of the room. "You and Amerika will have to pass the test. As long as one survives, you're free to leave the room, aru. " the Chinese explained with minimal hand gestures.**

**"Then what about you, Chuugoku?" the brunette asked. "I'll just stay here. The test is not made for me. It is made for those who entered the room at own's risks. I'm supposed to stay here and watch you die, aru." the Chinese took a breath, "however that is not my wish. It was HIS. I'll still help you, aru. Upon entering the hole, you guys have to be careful. Things that you can't imagine hunts you. The least expected kills you. Please, watch out for those closest to you, aru. That's all I can say, good luck. I want to see you exit alive, aru." His voice hinted fear, however, as soon as he was done, he gestured both the Italian and American to the mouse hole. He knocked on the wall four times and the hole expanded to the size that could fit a man. "Oh, and I forgot to warn you. One person must die for the other to exit if you guys wish to give up. Good luck, aru." the Chinese whispered as the duo entered the hole. Darkness soon engulfed them and they could only hear the distant shout of "Good luck!" from the Asian as the hole closed.**

**"Amerika. We should stay together in case anything happens. Alright?" the brunette asked. **

**Silence.**

**"Amerika? Are you there?"**

**Silence.**

**"AMERIKA?! Where are you?!"**

**Silence... **

**The brunette groped his way around for it was too dark to see, worst of all, he'd lost the American. Now they could only rely on themselves. If we succumb to our fear and wish to give up, one of us must die to pay the price. But even if we choose not to give up, and one of us dies, the game ends here... "Oh Amerika... Please be safe." the brunette prayed. As he wandered off, he realized that his sight will be cut off for the while mission and his other senses will have to sharpen. He walked on and banged into a wall, turned to a side and banged into one again. It happens for the other side as well. He was trapped, without sight, in a maze filled with dark magic, evil and monstrous beings. Silently, he prayed that he wouldn't meet any along the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>A distant wolf howl was heard and the air turned chilly. The Italian could feel the frosted breath he made. Countless times he'd banged into the wall, making loud noises that echoed through the maze. The air was stale but chilly. Then the shocking moment came. A slight cool breeze blew past the Italian's cheek. Was he now out in the open? Low growls could be heard from behind him and he ran for dear life. Not caring if he went the right way or not.<strong>

**The American wandered off alone. Since he'd entered the hole after the Italian, he could no longer feel his presence. He looked around. It seem like another regular humongous house, maybe it was the same house they were trapped it, but it sure felt weird. He headed towards the front door and pushed on the handle. The handle reluctantly moved down as the door open with a creak, obvious sign that the hinges weren't oiled. Outside, was a garden. He looked up into the sky. Odd, he thought, I've never seen clouds like this. The clouds were red and spiral and the devilish smile of the crescent moon laughed at him. **

**Bewildered by such a sight, he dashed back into the house, and unknowingly bumped into someone. "Unph! Watch where you're going, git!" the voice called out, with a strong English accent. The American looked up with new found shock in his eyes, as he rubbed his head. "Iggy?" "Shut up git! I've told you many times to stop with the nickname!" the Briton snapped back. "Iggy! It's really you! " the American cried out as he hugged the Briton, "I've missed you!" The Briton sighed, apparently annoyed, "it's only been five minutes since you left for the garden and left me alone in the kitchen! What are you talking about?!" the Briton argued.**

**"You really don't remember?" the American let go of the Briton and glanced around the house, and realized that this is the Briton's house. "Remember what, you bloody wanke!" the Briton shoved him aside as the kettle whistled, "Damn, you've spoiled my tea!" The American gave a confused look, he glanced towards the calendar, 4th July. His birthday. "Today is the USA's independence day. " the American mumbled. "YES! YOU'RE RIGHT!" a voice bellowed over him as he shunned small. The eyes of the Briton glowed evil green. "I am going to remake this day! I will not lose to you! I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" the Briton towered the American. "But Iggy, I-" the American stood up ,only to be pushed down hard by his former colony. A gruesome sound of cracking was heard. He looked at his ankle and blinked. His feet weren't supposed to face that way, right? He turned away as the stinging pain filled him. **

**The Briton yanked him to his feet, constant deep laughter echoed around the house as the Briton and American fought. The American constantly reminded himself not to use his feet. He threw a punch on the Briton's cheek, causing it to bleed. He hadn't really mean to harm the Briton but this was self defence! The Briton was throwing kicks and punches to him. The American lifted his left and and kicked the Briton in the stomach, a wave of nausea and excruciating pain hit him. He had used the wrong feet. The American stumbled and fell onto his chest. "Nngh!" he was yanked up, but a sword was pointed at him. "I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL KILL THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" the Briton shuddered in an evil laughter as he edged the sword nearer to the American's neck. "Iggy, Iggy please don't!" the American begged however the pain was too much for him to bear, let alone do a reflex move. He thought of the times he and the Briton spent together. From the moment the Briton found him, he had cared for him with unquestioning love; he tolerated all his nonsense; they laughed; they cried; they hugged; they shared every piece of their life happily together, until the day the American himself declared independence. He was the cause of this. He stood straight up and puffed out his chest, looking brave as tears streamed down his ashen face. "Fine. Kill me if you must, Arthur. I won't fight back... Coz I love you so much..." the Briton froze. Human names were only used when both individuals have reached a certain intimacy, when they both declare themselves as lovers, the only one for each other. The American cried, he knew it was very wrong. It was wrong to love a guy, but he can't resist his feelings any longer. So what if the other party is a male?! But, this other party was his former colony, someone he called brother. Yes it may seem wrong but it feels all ok. He really did love the Briton, he just didn't know, till he was about to die. About to die under the hands of who he loved. He looked at the Briton. His gaze shifted as well. He could tell that the Briton remembers the old times they had together for tears were sliding down his face. "Forgive me... I have no other choice..." the Briton wept, his hands trembling now.**

**The American's feet can't stand the pressure any more and gave way. The American landed on his chest again with a loud thud. He didn't look up, just straight ahead. He saw tear drops dripping onto the floor. The fight had brought them to the basement. The tear drops echoed. He saw the Briton lower his sword, away from him. "Arthur..." he wheezed, " Why have you lowered your sword... Why are you crying?" the American stopped trying to hold back his tears and he let them flow freely. The wooden floor underneath his face was soaked with his tears. "I'm not... I'm sorry... I have no choice... I... I can't do this! Please... Don't make me..." the Briton cried more as he tried to turn away. Whoever he was begging to, definitely isn't the American. **

**It was then, two blood shot, glowing eyes emerged from the darkness. The body of the creature remains hidden in the shadows. "KILL HIM, ARTHUR! KILL HIM!" the voice echoed. The Briton's eyes grew wide enough for the eyeballs to pop out, he shifted for a moment, then stared down at the American with the pair of heartless eyes. He swung his sword high and slammed it down at the American's neck. With his last painful breath, the American screamed "ARTHUUURR!" blood of the American splattered on the Briton's face and all over the beautifully waxed wooden floor, staining them in bright red of blood. At that moment, the Briton shook out of trance and yelled back "Ahh! ALFRED! " The evil laughter grew softer and subsided. **

**The Briton stared at the rolling head, which came to a stop beside the American's hands. Blood still spilling over the floor, the Briton knelt down in the pool of his lover's blood. "Oh... What have I done?" he cried as he lowered his sword to the ground. "What have I done?" tears continuously flowed down his face and he tried to comprehend what just happened...**

**The Italian ran for his life as soon as the image of a gigantic hound was hot on his heels. How had he seen that? He didn't know. But the just ran. The hound reached out and tore his back, reopening the previous nasty wounds. With a sharp cry of pain, the Italian fell. The metallic scent of blood drifted in the air. Soon, a pack of hounds were in front of him. Just at the moment where the largest of all hounds were about to snap off his head, the scene dissolved and he shifted to another scene. He was in a house. The smell of blood is strong here too. It could be his. But when he looked down on the floor, he saw more blood stains. And they looked fresh. He followed the blood and he was led to the basement where more smell of blood bombed his nostrils. **

**There lying on the ground was a beheaded American, and beside him was a weeping Briton. The Briton glanced at the brunette. "Oh Italia. What have I done?" With that the scene shifted. He saw black. But when he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar face of the Chinese. His expression was grim. "Welcome back alive, aru. You've survived. I suppose it was Amerika who died? " the Italian just cried as a response. "There there Italia. Someone has to die. Now we can go,aru. I suppose we'll find a way to save him again alright? " the Asian consoled the Italian. The American was never found dead. He was alive when they met. But now that he died in some sort of another dimension, will he ever be able to save the American now? "Chuugoku... " the Italian wept into the arms of the Chinese as his mind played back the scene where the American was dead. He heard a soft voice, "Italia..." it is drifting away and becoming more distant. "Don't worry... You'll find a way to save me... And everyone else... Have faith in yourself... Bye Italia... Till we meet again..." It was a farewell, from the American.**

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEAK PEEK:<p>

** "I will show you TRUE MAGIC!" he growled. He took off his magician's hat and shoved it into the Italian's face. "A magician's favorite trick is to make something disappear, for my trick, I'm going to make things reappear!"**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**The door clicked open, a soft creak explains that the door is slightly ajar. Teary, he vied the door and using the Chinese as a balance pole, stood up. "I must not let Amerika down, or the others... " the brunette mumbled. "That's it, aru! " Together they tread out of the room of death, hoping that they would not need to see this place again. If the Frenchman wasn't here, where will he be. Clearly searching the obvious is not going to help, this house is like a labyrinth after all. There isn't a specific place for something, bases are there, but some of the rooms come and go. Odd? Yes, however for the context of this house, no. Such unexpected; unexplained phenomenas are only for the strong hearted, and are to be well versed to those who trample upon such property.**

**The American, the Briton, the German, the Japanese, have all sacrificed themselves so that he can search for the answers, the key to stop these ruthless murders. He couldn't fail them, no. They chose to die for him. Now it's up to him to save them. The brunette suddenly felt very small and he grabbed the Chinese's hand, clutching them tightly. "Chuugoku, promise me you won't die... Promise?" the Italian asked, knowing that this is will be a promise of an empty heart. Until he had found the seven mysterious pieces to ultimately defeat the terror that lives within the house, people are just going to keep dying. **

**"This time... It's the time I found Doitsu... Do I have to sacrifice one to save the other?" the brunette thought dutifully. Had the Frenchman left clues? The Italian bent down and crawled on his knees and hands. Examining every crack on the floor around him. It hurts, it really does. The cuts and bruises are getting sore by day. Does it matter now?**

**"What are you doing, aru?" the Chinese inquired. "Inspecting the floor. There might be clues" the Italian casually replied. Where had he learned this before? To scrutinize every piece of evidence? Oh right, training... "You are really becoming more alike Doitsu, aru. " the Chinese mentioned subconsciously. That hurt. That really hurt. Tears had already begin to form in his eyes. Why had everything got to remind him of his friends he'd failed to save. Not once, but twice! **

**He turned to face the Asian again. Yet once more, the brownish eyes of the Asian seemed soulless, then he pulled the brunette in a direction. "Urgh Chuugoku! You're pulling me too tightly!" they came to a stop outside a little floral room. But the flowers had all withered and died of course. Nothing lives for long here. There were words printed on the wall. Before being able to make out the words, the book in the brunette's hands burned. The brunette settled it down on the floor and opened it to a new page. Words glowed in red.**

**A little compassion from thee who toys you  
>A life is returned.<br>Thy should be more careful  
>For more thee yearn.<br>Treasure this little thought well  
>For no such kindness is going to show...<strong>

**The Italian looked at the words printed on the door. It said : Bonjour, welcome to my floral shop. "Furansu..." the Italian slammed the door open in awe and a little excitement. Does it mean that the Frenchman will be alive? A life is returned. Does it mean that the road ahead will be much more challenging? But why had this game took a pity on them? Especially if it keep toying with their lives?**

**There sitting on the chair behind the table was that Frenchman with his usual lustful smirk. The room was exactly like that of an actual floral shop. "Bonjour, any flowers for you?" the Frenchman asked as he twirled a rose on his hand. "Furansu!" The Frenchman cocked and eyebrow, not expecting the Italian to be so excited when seeing him. Then again, there was nothing the Italian cannot do when it comes to weird tactics...**

**"... So... I was dead... 'Und I 'aunted you guys?" the Frenchman was filled with disbelief. His blue eyes shone some sympathy and utter shock. As soon as he was filled in with events that have been happening, the stubborn Frenchman decided to leave his seat and embark on this little journey to save the rest. "So 'vrytime when you save someone, they'll always be in the same position, timing and same tactics are used to save 'em?" The Italian sighed, he was tired. Who wouldn't? Frankly speaking, he didn't know. The monster grew stronger everytime he turned back time. Who knows what state are his friends in now? **

**As always, his feet led them to the place where the German was once in. A grunt was heard. "He must be in there, again." When he reached the door, he stopped abruptly. "Sshh... Something's not right..." the Italian whispered. The trio listened with intense focus, the sound was soft, if one does not listen carefully, one will not realize that there are flying creatures in there. Creatures, not creature. The rapid sounds of flapping overwrites each other. The Italian dashed in. Everything was the same, the German there. However, he looked different. It seemed as if an evil, dark aura was surrounding the German, his blue eyes stared through those amber ones of the Italian, his lips curved up in an all so wicked smile. Bats flying around him. The German let out a loud snort, blood dripped from his cracked lips. His hair was down, all so messy, in a way if the German was like himself, would spend hours making sure that he looked all presentable. However, now, he was all but presentable.**

**If one does not look carefully, they would have thought the German was his Albino brother, except that he was crazy with dark thoughts... The German jerked forward, eyes open wider than anyone could imagine, mouth opened large enough to chew off a head of a full grown dog, "GWRRAWR!" he pulled against the strains of his chains. Blood stained the cuffs keeping him in position. The Italian backed away from that... Monster... In front of him, shivering, he wondered what happened to him. With a hand reached out, he called out "Doitsu?" Another outrage from the German sent all the bats attacking the poor brunette.**

**Immediately, he crouched down in the corner of the room. The Frenchman and Chinese had seen enough, mustering their courage, the stepped in to fend for the brunette. When the air was clear, all that the brunette saw was a limp German, slumped down from his restrains. All darkness have left, only vulnerability remained. The Italian crawled to the German's side and unlocked him. The limp blond fell straight into the arms of the brunette. Being big built and all, his fall caused the lean brunette to, also, fall on his back. His eyes widened as he screamed in pain. With the help of the Frenchman and Chinese, the German was lifted and placed at the side, the brunette supported to a sitting position. The floor is stained red. **

**This was the smell everyone had to get used to. The strong, sickening, metallic smell of blood. To the Italian, it seems to be like playing a game of chess. If you lose, you rewind time. Of course he'll get the upper hand for knowing what lies ahead. But when he loses, he'll have to retry the same moves until he'd found a way to win. "'Oui, look at this!" the Frenchman called. The Italian winced as he moved, finally reaching the German's side he looked at what the Frenchman was pointing to. Clutched tightly in his hand was a wing of a bat. The glowing of the book assured the brunette that his hunch was right.**

**A wing of a bat  
>A magician's trick<br>The next thing you'll find lies in his hat  
>Be careful of what you pick<br>For all is just a chicanery...**

**The wing. It is a weakness. But what has this got to do with this mysterious magician?! Who is it? How is the wing related to a magician's trick? Why to things have to stay so complicated... A groan was heard from behind. About time that the German was waking up. It seems as though his memory was wiped out. Just like the others, the brunette had retold his story.**

**It seemed understood, his legs next brought him to where the Japanese was found. After this, the real trouble begins. How in the world is he going to save someone who wasn't found dead? Damn, the brunette is beginning to hate mysteries. **

**"Where are you taking us, aru?" "The place where I found Ni-hon." his eyes widened. The Japanese died before? How had he not known before? Surely this wasn't what he had signed up for. Then again, he didn't really ask for this... "Italia? Will saving Ni-hon be easy? Will he be badly hurt, aru?" the Italian turned to stare at the Asian. Well, it wasn't his fault for worrying for the Japanese more than the rest. Firstly, he brought the Japanese up. Secondly, he was with the Allies, always helping his Allied friends fight the Axis. Hence, had not felt much of a protection for the German. Thirdly, he hated that French bastard. Not the type of hate the English had for him, but more of a dislike. Who likes such a perv anyway? He found himself hurrying, his little ponytail swishing along. Walking along side the Italian, he felt different. It was weird though. He felt a sense of security. He shook the thought off.**

* * *

><p><strong>If the time has sped up, the group should have been really worried. "He shouldn't be here... Not now... He was due hours after I found Doitsu..." the Italian stood mouth agape at the Japanese in front of him. The Asian wore black this time round, a complete contrast to the usual white he wears. Sitting cross legged with his head hung low in such a perfect posture, something is up. "Is it me? Or. Does things happening today seem... A little too much of a dark side?" the Frenchman pondered aloud. <strong>

**A wicked smile emerged from the Japanese, followed by hysterical laughter. He smacked his lips, dark eyes slowly looked up and scrutinized every single one of them. He hissed. With posture, the Japanese stood up and withdrew his katana, pointing at the astounded group. "Ni-hon... Lay down your weapon!" the thunderous voice of the German rang out, clear and strong. "Now!" The Japanese hissed at the command, he licked his lips once more, this time, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth. The Japanese growled, still keeping his creepy grin.**

**"T-this wasn't what I expected! It's not right! You're supposed to be lying there a few hours later! Not... Like this?!" the Italian begin to panic. Someone now have the upper hand in this game. Wind blew across their faces and the Japanese began to charge. Wind? Where did that come from? That was the first time the brunette felt fresh air. Well other than the night in the death room. Then again, the air in the maze aren't fresh. They were sick with death.**

**The Japanese attacked them. Well, that was quite obvious, but the way he attacks, it's not him... More like he's hosting a spirit. Dodging his attacks, the German grabbed a glass vase and slammed it down at the back of the raven haired's head. The Asian shrieked, then fell unconscious.**

**"Ni-hon? Ni-hon? Are you alright? " "Nngh..." the Japanese shifted in the Chinese's embrace, as he slowly opened his eyes. Thankfully he was fine. His eyes turned back to normal, "Chuugoku? What am I doing here?... Why does my head hurt so much..." If the Japanese was in a more serious state, the Italian swore that the Chinese would kill the German personally. "Well, you took a glass vase to your head, aru... Rest now. We'll fill you in later."**

**"..." **

**Head lowered, the Japanese resumed his quiet self, he still couldn't put words into all that happened. Right hand tightly clutching his katana by his side, he still refused to believe that he just attacked his friends. "Ni-hon" a pat was felt on his shoulder, looking up, his eyes met those worried brown eyes of his benefactor for the past years. "You seem quiet, aru... Is there anything wrong? You can tell me." the Chinese assured. The Japanese shook his head in reply.**

**"Mmm hmm hmm~"**

**The five of them stared at each other. "Did any of you say that?" the Italian inquired. The four others shook their head grimly.**

**"Tadadada~ dum dum dum"**

**Its a opening theme song. To what? The five of them crept closer to each other, holding each other's hand, forming a circle facing outwards, they slowly turned. Hairs on their neck stood.**

**"Hehehehe! Welcome!" the voice echoed. "To my show!" Following, a loud "BOOM!" was heard.**

**Then it happened. The whole room collapse into what it seemed like eternal darkness. Spotlights shone, one by one, echoing like those in cartoons do. They are now in another room. The five lights shone around as the theme tune for a magic show began playing. The group were seated before a stage. Wearing a magician's hat and coat, the figure stood back facing his audience, hands and legs out spread in an welcoming manner.**

**The magician spun around, obtaining gasps from his audience. "Welcome!" he bellowed, " To the Great Arthur's magic show!" his grin hiding evil thoughts. Yup, it was the Englishman, Igirisu they called him. The blasting music played again. "In this show! You'll see magical creatures! Like flying bunnies and unicorns! The Great Arthur will show you the wonders of magic you've never seen before!" he smirked as his hands gestured around. Oh yes, something is not right about him. He do not usually voice out a lot, and he definitely does not wear such a smile that sends chills down our spines, his eyes are dark with hatred, a shade of green that could only describe the most disgusting, repulsive. **

**The Englishman spun around as he waved his wand, flying bunnies appeared from nowhere, with a flick of his wand, they turned to snow. The five of his audience were just too astounded, not sure whether to cheer or too run. Dear dear aren't they too uptight? "I expect applause for such brilliant works of art?" he mentioned sarcastically. Cheers and applause were then heard, but underneath all, he sensed their fears. Oh come on, what harm can a few magic tricks do? He smirked, oh they better not want to find out...**

**After a few more fascinating tricks he'd come to one of the final few. "Now, for this trick, I'll need a volunteer!" Everyone kept their butts at their places, the constant rubbing of their sweaty palms were the only movements. "I said, for the next trick, I'll need a volunteer!" the Englishman repeated. Shaking, the Italian stood up and walked to the stage. "I-I'll do it..."**

**"Well looks like we've got a volunteer, now, let the next trick begin!" the Briton smiled. "Something precious have been 'borrowed' from you, and I believe you'll need it. However if you pick the wrong one, you'll just lose it forever. " he explained as he shuffled the containers on the table. "Now, here's your stuff" he lifted one to show a single bat wing. The Italian panicked. "Now, you'll have to choose" he shuffled again before stepping back. With trembling fingers, the Italian picked a container, and lifted it up, it lay a bat wing. He sighed in relief. "Hmm, are you sure you're picking that?" the Briton asked. **

**What? Are there more?! The Italian lifted all the containers. All hid a wing. **

**Damn it! Which is the real one?!**

**"A wing of a bat, a magician's trick... It's a trick!" he swiped all the bat wings to the floor and exclaimed "None of them are mine! The original one is still with me! I will not fall for your trick!" The Briton cocked a brow, "Oh really?" "Since you can't appreciate such magic tricks," the Briton took a step back, with his arms spread wide and head tilted upwards, "I will show you TRUE MAGIC!" he growled. He took off his magician's hat and shoved it into the Italian's face. "A magician's favorite trick is to make something disappear, for my trick, I'm going to make things reappear!"**

**The Briton took a step back and in a dramatic manner, he waved his wand and tapped it on the hat. "And now! For my last trick!" A bright glow appeared and wavy blond strings appeared. Hold on... They're hair! The Italian squinted his eyes to match the bright light. Something else is following the hair... It was a head. The head landed on the table with a loud thud. The Italian staggered backwards. It was the same beheaded head of the American's. **

**"Ig-Igirisu!" the Italian gasped, thinking about the events of the previous night. The 'audience' were in awe. The BrIton swirled the wand over the lifeless head. Light shimmered brighter as the shape of the head seem to change. When the light was all gone, the Italian suffered a momentary blindness due to the bright light. The 'audience' seemed to be affected as well. **

**With the temporary blindness slowly fading, the Italian is beginning to make out some blur images before it became clear. His hunch was right. The Briton revived the American. The tall sunshine blond now stood in front of him, as it was only yesterday. However, instead of the usual blue eyes, the current American had dark red. **

**With a bone-chilling growl the American leapt off with his four limbs and began attacking the Italian. The Briton could only laugh in pure evil amusement. The American chased the group of five, running like a dog, on all his fours. Snarling, he went after them like they were his only meal in the world. **

**The Japanese stopped and lashed his katana at the 'monster' American. "GRAAAR!" the American howled in pain, growling, his eyes shone darkly. Teaming up together, the five decided to charge at the creature for intimidation. **

**"Yes! Attack them!" the Briton snarled. However he tripped over his work table and a gash was formed on his shin. Fresh blood oozed out from his wound. "Grr!" the American turned towards the sound of blood. His hackles rose as he growled deeply. With a powerful leap, he landed in front of his creator.**

**"W-what are you doing?! Attack them! Not me!" panic rose in the voice of the Briton. Apparently the American only cares for food now, utterly betraying the Briton. The Briton turned and ran. "Woah! Stop stop! Help me! I'm sorry! Help me!" the Briton cried. It seemed like the real Briton is finally back. "I didn't do anything! Why are you chasing me?! Who are you?!" **

**The Italian dragged his friends towards the Briton. " We have to help him!" **

**"Are you nuts?" the Frenchman argued.**

**"He just tried to kill us!" agreed the Japanese.**

**"He wasn't in his right mind! He seems to be back now! Hurry! Before we lose him again!" the Italian begged. Each of them grabbed whatever they could, the Japanese at the front line, raising his katana , he aimed at the back of the American's heart as the blond leapt for the Briton. "GRAWR!" The American's eyes grew large then rolled to the back of his read before crashing down lifeless. He was immediately turned to sand. **

**The Briton cowered in a corner, shivering. The brunette tapped his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes color are back to normal, reflecting fear. "You're fine now." **

**Yet again, the Italian had filled in whatever had happened from the beginning. "I'm sorry, Igirisu..." the Italian consoled when he saw the Briton's eyes watered as he told him about the American. "It wasn't your fault. We'll find him. We'll save him and never let him go. I promise."**

**Now it's time to find the American, the real American. The clock chimed. It chimes once, twice, thrice, and three more times. Six o'clock. Night awaits them. Evil will once again hide in the shadows , waiting for the right time to attack.**

**He led them to the eeriest room, the room in which he survived the first few nights. "Why did you bring us here! Italia! We're hiding directly under the monster's nose! Do you know how much danger is there?!" the German chided. "But Doitsu! You taught me once, hiding in the enemies shadows is the safest. And I survived till now because of that." the brunette rebutted. The Italian eyes widened suddenly, mouth agape, blood trickled down his chin. **

**Dark red eyes shone from behind him, the brunette had been attacked. He fell face flat to the floor, unconscious and barely surviving. "Italia!" the five others screamed in unison. The monster emerged from the darkness lunged at the rest, holding up the Italian's limp body as a threat. Its long tail whipping every one off the ground. **

**I will crush him if you disobey. A voice echoed in their thoughts. It was the thoughts of the demon. Menacing laughter echoed. "How could you?! " the German shouted as he lunged at the monster with a stick he found. The rest followed, some trying to dig out the creature's eyes. With a mighty roar, the monster attempted to crush the Italian in his giant paw. "No! No! It doesn't work that way! " the Japanese grabbed his katana close to his body, preparing in an attack position. "Let him go!" with a long battle cry, the Japanese himself at the shadows, slashing aimlessly. The eyes of the Asian were blood red from the staining of his eyes from pure anger. It wasn't easy to cause someone always so calm and quiet to rage in such a manner. But the Japanese is now, in complete rage, for the cause of it was completely unforgivable.**

**It was a long fight. Long battle cries were heard even from those who have not called it before. All of them tapped on their energy source, nearly killing themselves for the sake of the brunette. Flutter of wings was heard. A small but loud shriek sounded. A creature attacked straight into the heart of the larger one. The larger creature disintegrated into ashes and the Italian fell to the ground. The small creature that saved him flew beside the Italian, pecking on his cheeks. It is Momo.**

**The Italian opened his eyes. "Nngh..." the Chinese stood in front of him, with the rest trying to recover from the battle, following behind. A flicker of second ticked by, the Chinese changed again. He growled. "Stay away..." the brunette grunted. He is weak and vulnerable now, he can't fight, he can't even stand. "Blame yourself. You wouldn't go for trainings, you only laze around to eat or play. You have only yourself to blame, aru." the Chinese sighed sarcastically, hinting pity in his voice. Yes, laziness is the fault for everything...**

**The Chinese shook his head. He was back to normal again. "Argh... My head... Hurts aru..." The rest caught up. "Italia. This place, it's cruel, we must stand together. No one should stand alone." the German grunted, partly in pain. "We need to find somewhere safer." he stretched an arm to prepare to lift the Italian up.  
>The Italian shivered in the corner before pushing himself up, "No, you're wrong. I stand alone" the Italian said, emphasizing on the word 'I', "For if anyone comes, they will not stand but because of me, they will fall..." A tear streamed down the brunette's face, "Leave... Before you, too, fall with the others... Initially... And hopefully not again..." After finishing his sentence, his eyes rolled back and he fell back unconscious to the ground, blood spilling all over.<strong>

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEAK PEEK:<p>

**The German's eyes flared, "How could you say this?! He risked his life more than once to save us all!"**

**"But you can't disagree that he's the weakest..." the long haired Asian rebutted.**


End file.
